The Real Weiss
by NameForsaken
Summary: During an experiment to help Weiss stay under the radar in Atlas, Yang makes an unexpected discovery about her teammate. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Something wasn't right.

Ever since Oscar had uttered those very distinct, specific instructions to bring the Relic of Knowledge to Atlas after their victory at Haven, Weiss had been acting… _off_. At first, Yang had thought it was just a temporary condition of awkwardness after having all of Team RWBY reunited for the first time in half a year. But even as days and nights passed, and Weiss seemed to be getting along fine with their teammates and friends, her strange mannerisms continued to show through.

She'd wondered if Ruby and Blake had noticed, too, but with all of the chaos they were all still recovering from, her sister and partner seemed to be much too preoccupied with the mission at hand to even notice that their smallest teammate was always lagging behind the rest, seeming to be lost in some sort of sullen trance. A week after they'd set out for Atlas on foot, their ever-growing group of Huntsmen and Huntresses stopped in a quiet forest only several miles from Anima's coast to set up camp for the remainder of the night. Yang had asked Weiss for help gathering firewood, deciding that she would finally get to the bottom of her teammate's mood.

"Don't you think we're going a little too far out?" Weiss inquired as she trailed behind Yang, the sounds of branches snapping underneath her platform heels. "There's plenty of useable wood in the brushes just outside of the camp."

Yang continued on a little farther until she spotted a clean patch of grass underneath a large oak. She stopped where she was just a few feet away, and did a quick scan of the area before she turned to face Weiss. "Why don't we sit for a few?"

Her teammate furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, following Yang's gaze to the tall tree. "I can keep going. I was just saying that it might've been more convenient to search closer to camp."

"I want to sit," Yang said, nodding toward the grass. She returned Weiss's gaze with an intense lilac stare, hoping to make it clear that she had something else on her mind. "And talk."

"Yang, we don't—"

"Weiss," Yang started again, cutting her off as she reached for the girl's small wrists. "I know something's been eating away at you. You opened up to me a while back, remember? You said you'd be here for me, and I want you to know that I'm here for you, too."

Weiss blinked, glancing down at the cool, brightly-painted metal that curled gently around her, and she let out a hesitant sigh. "I know, Yang. I just… It's nothing, alright?"

"Is it about what happened to you at Haven?" Yang continued to press, the only explanation she'd been able to come up with since she'd first noticed Weiss's aloofness. She had been impaled by Cinder, almost lost her life if it hadn't been for Jaune miraculously unlocking his Semblance at that exact moment and helping her heal her wounds. Whether or not she had been healed, though, Yang was sure she'd still felt that pain, woke up at night with the memories flooding her thoughts and dreams. It had been much the same for Yang after she'd lost her arm to Adam, and she was well aware of just how much a traumatic effect such a gruesome and frightening experience could have on one's mind.

But that didn't seem to be the problem. While it seemed to be _a_ problem—Weiss noticeably flinched away at the mention of the event—her teammate still seemed to be holding something back, something even _more_ distressing than almost having her life taken away by the biggest, evilest villainess Team RWBY had ever faced. Weiss shook her head, loosening her hands from Yang's grip, and folding them protectively over her chest. "That's not it, Yang…"

She waited to see if Weiss would elaborate, remaining still as she watched her friend walk over to the tree, and rest a hand against the large trunk. After a long moment of silence, however, Yang finally moved, taking a few steps toward Weiss. "Is it about where we're going?"

Weiss bit her lip, her gaze shifting to the ground. She gave an almost imperceptible nod, exhaling deeply before she glanced up at Yang once more. "I didn't tell you everything about how I ended up in your mother's possession."

As if on instinct, Yang's hands tightened into fists, the mere mention of her mother— _Raven_ —still bringing a sour taste to her mouth after the way she'd just left her at Haven. But this wasn't about Yang, not this time; this was Weiss's story. She inhaled slowly, unclenching her fists, and clearing the rest of the distance between her and Weiss. "You said you were kidnapped."

"Well, yes." Weiss lowered her hand from the base of the tree, and flattened her palms over her skirt as she slid down to the forest floor. "But before that, I was in an airship accident. I had paid one of the pilots for the Schnee Company to bring me across to Mistral and not let anyone know my whereabouts. I'd had it with my father, with all of those stupid, ignorant socialites, and I didn't want to stay in Atlas anymore. I just had to get out of there…"

Suddenly, this was all starting to make sense. From what Yang had gathered from her conversation with Weiss back at Haven, Weiss's childhood had been anything but spectacular; her parents' marriage was broken, built on a lie, and Weiss had suffered the consequences, had spent most of her time alone and misunderstood. It was a feeling Yang had understood very well, had experienced much of her own childhood, and it had come as a surprise when Weiss finally opened up to her, had let her in on the big Schnee family secret. Of course Weiss hadn't wanted to stay in Atlas… Who would ever choose to stay behind in a broken household while all of her friends were spread across the kingdoms, no doubt searching for answers of their own?

"He doesn't know you left, does he?" she asked Weiss after she was sure her teammate had finished speaking. A small nod was the only response she needed to understand that Weiss was anything but enthusiastic to return to Atlas, where all eyes would undoubtedly be on the lookout for the runaway Schnee.

"As soon as I return, everyone is going to notice me," Weiss muttered. "And everyone is going to know me as the ex-heiress who attacked an innocent person… They all think I'm crazy, Yang… that something is wrong with me…"

Yang let out an angry huff. "There's absolutely nothing wrong with you, Weiss." She stretched out a hand to her worry-stricken friend. "But if you want to stay out of the public eye once we arrive, I think I have an idea."

Weiss took Yang's hand, her eyebrows knitted together in curiosity as the brawler pulled her up to her feet. Weiss brushed herself off, and glanced around the airy forest. "Why do I feel like I'm going to regret whatever it is you've got up your sleeve?"

"It'll be good, I promise!" Yang winked, the concern that had been settling in her stomach all night finally starting to evaporate. Now that she finally understood Weiss's situation a little better, she was ready to focus on their mission once more. "I'll tell you about it once we reach the next village tomorrow. Now, let's go get that firewood before Ruby starts to get suspicious."

* * *

The rest of the evening passed quickly and soundly, Yang having spent the majority of her slumber thinking over her conversation with Weiss, and brainstorming ideas to keep her from being noticed as they got closer to Atlas. Weiss was quiet, but not noticeably unsettled, and she seemed to sleep more comfortably than she had previous nights, something that brought Yang more relief than her teammate would ever know. They set out the next morning, everyone from Teams RWBY and JNR, and all of their companions, in high spirits as they continued their trek to the Anima border.

They reached their final stop a little around noon, a small coastal village with a boating dock where their group were set to depart the following morning. That meant Yang had a whole day to find Weiss a new look.

"I can't believe you got her to agree to this."

Yang sat outside Weiss's dressing room, tapping her robotic digits against the arm of a vintage, refurbished wooden bench, watching Blake as she paced around the large space, her amber eyes occasionally glancing at the closed door where Weiss was taking her sweet time inside. "Drastic times come to drastic measures," Yang told her partner confidently. "Aren't you at all curious what the New Weiss is going to look like?"

"I'm a little scared," Blake admitted, pausing to flash Yang a smirk. "I saw pants in that pile. I don't think she even knows how to wear pants."

"Wrong!" Ruby chimed in from where she was reclining against the fitting room entrance, pointing a finger in Blake's direction for dramatic effect. "Weiss would never admit to it, but I walked in on her trying on her sister's military uniform last year when she came for the tournament!"

"You know I can hear you!" Weiss shouted from behind the closed door. "And I'll have you know, Schnees have killer legs! I will make all three of you eat your words!"

Yang let out a soft chuckle. "Hey, I didn't say anything! I'm on your side, remember?"

The door to Weiss's room opened up just a crack, and Weiss stuck her head out to peek at Yang. "Were you on my side when you went behind my back to invite Ruby and Blake?"

Ruby frowned. "Aww, I thought you wanted us here, Weiss."

Blake rolled her eyes endearingly. "Well, if that's how you feel, we'll leave."

"Wait!" Weiss pulled back and shut the door once more, the sounds of shuffling being heard inside before she appeared once more, this time stepping out fully. "I need your opinions. How dumb do I look?"

All eyes turned to Weiss as she stopped in front of the full-length mirror on the opposite side of the fitting space, turning in a complete circle before she faced her teammates. She was clad in a simple blue tunic that was untied at the collar, leaving a small, v-shaped opening that revealed the edges of her sharp, elegant collarbones, and was tucked into the waistband of loose, white trousers that hugged her thighs, but draped out slightly at her ankles over top a pair of pointy-toed black riding boots. Over her tunic, she wore an open, simple black leather jacket with zipped pockets on each side, the sleeves pushed just below her elbows in a relaxed, casual manner. Gone was her signature tiara, but her ivory hair still remained in a high ponytail that hung asymmetrically to her right side. She looked absolutely fantastic. But… she still looked like Weiss Schnee.

"I love it!" Ruby spoke first as she finally stepped forward from her perch in the doorway. "You look totally badass!"

Blake lifted a finger to her chin, her feline ears flattening against her head as she gave Weiss a good once-over. She nodded her approval, accompanied by a pleasant hum, causing Weiss to blush as she had trouble breaking Blake's studious gaze.

Yang was the last to speak, standing up from the bench, and clearing the distance between her and Weiss. The outfit was definitely different, and at first-glance, no one would begin to mistake her for a Schnee. But the long, flowing white hair that Weiss had been wearing in the same style ever since the first time Yang had met her was an immediate giveaway. As much as Yang adored Weiss's gorgeous, lustrous hair, she knew, deep down, that the only way to get Weiss to Atlas unnoticed was to cut the signature locks away.

"It has to go."

Weiss's eyes widened, and Ruby let out a gasp, as Yang reached for Weiss's ponytail, and gently pulled it forward. "W-what do you mean? My hair?"

Yang nodded. "You don't have to, of course, if you don't want to." She let go of the hair, and took a step back, meeting Weiss's uncertain gaze. "But if you really want to pull this off, you're going to have to do something about it."

"Can't she just stuff it into a hat, or something?" Blake suggested. "I hid my ears with a bow for years, and no one ever noticed."

"Hats are too risky," Yang responded. "Someone could grab it, the wind could blow it off, just one wrong moment and everyone would know she's Weiss."

Weiss bit her lip, glancing down at her new attire. She turned away from Yang, and walked back over to the mirror, letting loose her ponytail and letting her long, snow-colored locks flow gently down her back. She closed her eyes, sucked in a deep breath, and held it as she turned back toward her teammates. When she opened her eyes again, there appeared to be a determined fire inside, a desire that Yang couldn't quite comprehend as she finally released her breath. "Let's do it."

Blake furrowed her eyebrows. "Are you sure, Weiss? This is a big change. You can change your clothes, but if you cut off your hair, it'll take a long time to grow back."

"It's just hair," Weiss affirmed. She glanced at Yang expectantly. "Right?"

 _Well, I certainly wouldn't cut all of my hair off…_ Yang thought to herself, even if she _did_ want to pass through the kingdoms unnoticed. It was silly, but Yang had always had a certain fondness for her hair, and she would never let anyone cut it past a certain length. Sure, she probably would've gotten over it after some time if something _did_ happen where she'd had to let it all go, but she was sure that it just wouldn't feel the same. If she told Weiss that it didn't matter what she did, would that be a lie? Would she be coercing her friend into something she didn't actually want to do?

"Never mind," Weiss decided before Yang could even give her an answer. "I'm going to do it, and that's final. Now, how do we go about doing this?"

Yang let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding, and gave Weiss a small smile. "Go change back so we can pay for your stuff. Then we'll see if we can find a salon, and pick you out a new style."

Unfortunately, the tiny village in which they were staying didn't seem to have a salon in sight. Even as they asked around, the few villagers that actually gave them an answer could only point to a single barber shop out by the docks, just a few doors down from the inn where Team RWBY and their travel partners would be staying for the night. But they had no other choice. Neither Ruby nor Blake, nor Yang herself knew how to cut hair, and the longer they searched, the antsier Weiss seemed to become, telling her teammates that she just wanted to get it over with and see the complete transition.

So they settled for the barber shop, even though most of the customers seemed to be men and small children. There was only one female hairdresser among three other middle-aged men, but she assured Weiss that she would be able to do any style she desired. So all four members of Team RWBY began to look through magazines and books, looking for anything that remotely resembled an elegant, feminine style. But when it was finally Weiss's turn to get in the chair, she surprised them all by insisting on an androgynous, almost boyish short shag hairstyle with her bangs swept entirely to her left side to hide her scar.

The finished product was entirely different than Yang, and all three of her teammates, had expected. Not only did Weiss no longer look recognizable as Weiss Schnee, ex-heiress runaway, but she… didn't even look much like a 'she'. She looked incredible, absolutely adorable in every way, but Yang couldn't help but wonder if perhaps this makeover had maybe gone a little too far.

Now, Weiss stood in front of a mirror in Team RWBY's shared room at the inn, staring in awe—or maybe it was shock—at the complete new ensemble, her teammates dead silent as they waited for her to finally say something. Yang, perhaps, was the most nervous of all, as this entire new identity had been her idea, and she just prayed that her friend wouldn't hate her forever because she wasn't happy with the result. All she wanted was for Weiss to be happy… to be free to roam Atlas without the constant worry of being noticed, and brought straight home to her monster of a father. She wanted Weiss to see just how much she, and each of her teammates, cared for her, and she just hoped that she had made the right choice, that _Weiss_ had made the right choice… That Weiss could be the person she'd always wanted to be.

After several moments of silence, Yang was starting to worry. Weiss still stood before the mirror, completely frozen, her expression unchanging as her ice-blue eyes began to bore a hole into her reflection. She couldn't take the silence, couldn't take not knowing what was on Weiss's mind, not knowing if she hated it, if she hated _Yang_ , and dammit, she just needed an answer! So Yang stood from the bed she'd been sharing with Ruby, and crossed the room to Weiss, stopping just a foot away from her teammate.

"So… what do you think?"

Weiss flinched at Yang's voice, as though she had completely forgotten that she wasn't alone. Her eyes widened in some sort of realization that Yang just couldn't decipher, but from what she could see, it appeared to be the epiphany of a lifetime. Weiss inhaled a deep, hollow breath, and Yang could practically feel the pain that shook through the smaller girl's chest as she let it out in a low, shaky huff. Something _definitely_ wasn't right.

Yang swallowed, her worst fear beginning to surface. "Y-you hate it, don't you? Weiss, I'm sor—"

But before Yang could even finish her apology, Weiss moved, pushing past Yang in a blur as she left the room. Ruby and Blake stood up immediately, exchanging worried glances as Yang's heart dropped into the pit of her stomach, trying and failing to comprehend what had just happened.

"I don't understand, I thought she was having fun!" Ruby exclaimed as she started to move to the door, but Yang cut her off, shaking her head.

"This is my fault. Let me go talk to her."

"Yang, you didn't do anything wrong," Blake assured her. "Ultimately, this was all Weiss's choice. She wouldn't have done this if she wasn't absolutely sure."

She wasn't buying it. _Clearly_ , this wasn't what Weiss wanted. She was upset, she was… Yang didn't know _what_ she was feeling, but it couldn't have been anything good. If Yang hadn't pushed her, if she hadn't talked Weiss into stepping outside of her comfort zone… She sighed. "Just please let me take care of this. It was all my idea, after all."

Both her sister and partner sat back down, exchanging glances once more as Yang turned away from them, and started out the door. She wasn't sure where Weiss had run off to, but fortunately, she didn't have to look very long, as she passed Nora and Ren in the hallway.

"Hey, have you guys seen Weiss?"

Nora immediately pointed toward the bathroom at the end of the hall. "She went that way. And, boy, did she look different!"

Yang thanked them, and hurried off to the bathroom, not sure what she was going to say when she got there, but knowing that she had to do _something_.

She hesitated as she lifted a hand to the closed door, wondering if she should just give her teammate the space she needed to clear her mind. But as she leaned in closer to the door, she could just barely make out the quiet sound of muffled sobs, broken up by a soft sniffle. Yang's heart twinged at the heartbreaking sound, her gut twisting as if she'd just been punched twenty feet by an Ursa Major. There was no way she could leave Weiss alone now. Not after she'd already caused her so much pain…

"Weiss…?" she finally murmured, her teammate's voice catching in her throat as she gave the door a few gentle raps.

There was another sniffle, followed by the sound of running water. "I-I just need a moment, please," Weiss spoke quickly, her fragile voice barely audible over the water. It disappeared a moment later, and was replaced by hectic shuffling, Weiss's new riding boots clicking against what sounded to be a tiled floor.

Yang's left hand began to tremble at her side, the tremor always appearing at the most inconvenient of times. She clenched her fist and immediately steadied it with her prosthetic, wrenching her hands back to her sides as she tried to keep her focus. "I'm sorry, this was such a dumb idea… I was just trying to help, but I made you go too fa—"

"No! Don't say that!" Weiss's voice was clearer, seemingly fuller, now. She still sniffled, but she no longer appeared to be crying. "This is… it wasn't dumb. It's… This is the first time… The first time I've ever felt like myself…"

Yang blinked, unsure if she had just heard Weiss right. So she… didn't hate it? "If that's true, then why are you so upset?"

Weiss's footsteps came closer to the door, and it finally opened, but she did not show her face. "Come here."

She did as she was told, even as her heart began to race in uncertainty. She entered the bathroom and closed the door behind her, finding Weiss sat at the edge of the tub, her head turned downward to the floor. "Weiss?"

Her teammate exhaled slowly. "Have you ever heard any of my performances?"

Yang furrowed her eyebrows. "Yes, of course. You were amazing."

"Did you hear the last concert I performed before I started at Beacon?"

"I, uh…" Yang frowned, taking a short step toward Weiss. "What does this have to do with anything?"

Finally, Weiss looked up, her eyes rimmed in red, her cheeks stained with tears. The sight was enough to break Yang's heart a second time, something she hadn't realized was even possible until right then. "I performed a song called 'Mirror, Mirror'. I wrote it as a last-ditch attempt to get my father to listen to me… to convey all of the feelings I'd been bottling up for the past several years. He didn't listen, of course; he never does."

"What was it about?"

Weiss shrugged. "Everything… nothing… Mostly, it was about my reflection." She sniffled, offering Yang a timid smile. "All my life, I hated my reflection. But I could never really explain why… At first, I thought it was because I looked so much like my parents… Like my father who stole my family's name, like my mother who chose alcohol over me… Like Winter, who has always been much stronger than me…"

Yang shook her head. "Weiss, that's not—"

"I was wrong," she continued, holding up a hand to cut Yang off. "I mean, maybe I wasn't _entirely_ wrong, but it certainly didn't help me figure out why I always resented myself so much… I thought that if I rebelled, changed my hair so I didn't look so perfect, so I looked different than my sister, different than my mother, that I would find some sort of answer about who I am… But it wasn't until today… until now, that I finally have an answer to that question… I think, anyway…"

She looked so certain of herself. More than Yang had ever seen Weiss before, but she couldn't for the life of her figure out where her teammate was going with this. What about today was so special? It was just a haircut, just a change of clothes… "Weiss, I'm not sure I understand what you're saying."

Weiss huffed. "Yang, I look like a boy."

"That's because you chose a boy's haircut."

"Because I wanted to," she said. She stood up from the tub, meeting Yang's ever-curious gaze. She was still smiling, but Yang couldn't tell if it was genuine, or entirely forced. Tears were beginning to well in her eyes again, but she didn't look away from Yang. "I chose it because _this_ is who I am. Who I want to be."

Yang continued to hold her gaze, trying so hard to understand what it was her friend was saying. The haircut? The outfit? _This_ is who she is? Weiss's eyes were pleading with her, seeming to beg Yang to just understand, to see the person she was trying to show Yang. And she wanted to see, she tried _so hard_ , but all she could see right now was a very androgynous Weiss who looked like—

"Oh!"

Yes, this was what she meant, right? Yang took a step back from Weiss, examining her teammate from head to toe. The haircut, the clothing, how it all seemed to hide Weiss's feminine features… it was all _intentional_. Weiss was… Weiss wanted to be be a boy.

"So your reflection…" Yang started, trying to choose her words carefully. "The reason you never felt like yourself, is because no matter what you did, you still looked…"

"Like a girl," Weiss finished. "But I… I guess… I don't want to be."

Yang nodded. "And you feel happy… like this? You don't hate me?"

Her teammate laughed. "No, Yang, I could never hate you." Weiss looked down at the outfit once more. "I don't know why I chose this particular ensemble out of everything you gave me, but for some reason, it just all felt right. When you started talking about the haircut, I took a long look in the mirror, and realized that I could probably pass for a boy if I just cut my hair short. So even after that lady said she could do any style, I still chose this one, because I wanted to see how it'd all look together… and I quite like the result."

Finally, her heart was starting to lift again. Seeing Weiss like this… _happy_ , relieved, it brought a sense to relief to Yang herself knowing that her stupid little idea had helped Weiss in more ways than just one. She wasn't sure what this meant for Weiss's future, but she was determined to stick by her teammate through every little step. It was the least she could do after everything Weiss had done for her.

"I like it, too." Yang offered Weiss a smile. "You look very handsome."

Weiss's face reddened. "Th-thank you… I mean it… For all of this. Who knows how long I would've felt like… like _not_ myself, if it weren't for your little experiment?"

Yang's smile widened, her eyes finally starting to wet after she'd been trying so hard to hold back her emotions. But she couldn't restrain them anymore; she was just so happy, so grateful to be Weiss's friend, to be any help at all. She threw her arms around Weiss's neck and pulled _him_ tight, finally letting her tears free as she sniffled into the collar of his new jacket. "I'm so happy for you…"

Weiss returned the hug, squeezing Yang almost as tight. "So what… what happens now?"

She pulled back after a moment, meeting Weiss's questioning gaze. There were still so many questions, so many people Weiss probably needed to tell. "You should probably talk to Ruby and Blake… and everyone else."

His smile noticeably fell, as did his gaze. "I, uh… I'm a little scared…"

Yang reached for Weiss's hands, and gave them a gentle, reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry. I'm right here with you."

After another few moments to collect themselves, Yang and Weiss finally left the bathroom, and headed quietly back to their room. When they returned, they found Ruby and Blake exactly where they'd left them, whatever conversation they'd been having immediately ceasing as soon as they saw their teammates.

Ruby stood, her eyes full of concern for her partner. "Weiss, are you okay?"

Weiss tried his best to muster a smile. "Yes, I am. There's… something I want to tell you."

Blake's ears perked up at this, but she remained quiet, focused, as Weiss, with a little push from Yang, finally stepped forward.

He cleared his throat. "Hello, I'm Weiss… and I'm a boy."

Both of their teammates turned to look at Yang in confusion, as if she had somehow put Weiss up to this. But she shook her head, and gestured back toward Weiss. "Listen to what Weiss has to say."

"This is me," he continued. "The _real_ me. I know it's confusing, and I'm still trying to figure it out, but… I'm pretty sure of it; this is who I am."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to popular demand, I've decided to come back with another chapter! I've got at least one, possibly more, planned after this, so please stay tuned, and I really want to thank all of you for the kind words and support! This story is very personal and dear to me, so it really means a lot that you enjoyed it! Thanks for sticking with me!**

* * *

The common room was still, an oddity given how many people had been gathered there that evening. The fireplace in the corner crackled quietly as the expressions of each guest went through a range of emotions, most confused, at first, some shocked, but the three that mattered most were all smiles, adoration and acceptance painted across each face.

Weiss's heart was hammering in his chest, his palms sweaty as he clenched and unclenched his fists, the anxiety eating him alive as he anticipated each person's response. After revealing his newfound identity to Ruby and Blake, who were both quick to shower their teammate with happy hugs and proud words of encouragement, Weiss had called each of their remaining travel companions into the inn's common room to let them all in on the revelation. Only seconds had passed since he had finished speaking, but each one that ticked by in silence had felt like an eternity of unspoken judgment.

Everything had just happened so fast. He could barely even remember the way he had felt just the night before, couldn't even recall if there was ever a time he'd questioned whether or not he truly _was_ a girl. All he could remember was feeling lost, incomplete, with no clear answers as to why or what had been missing. But after seeing his reflection for the first time since his complete makeover, there was absolutely no doubt in his mind; Weiss was, and always had been, a boy. And the more he thought about it, about his upbringing, about all of those confusing emotions he'd kept locked up in inside, how he'd always felt ugly no matter how pretty the person staring back at him in the mirror was made to look, it just… _made sense._

For the first time in his entire life, he felt whole. But at the same time, he had never been more terrified. All of this was just so new, so… so _different_ than anything he'd ever experienced, and he knew that as soon as he had to face his family again, he'd have to deal with the inevitable disapproval, and possibly even rejection, his father was sure to give. He just hoped— _oh, how he hoped_ —that his traveling companions would take much kinder to the new Weiss.

"So… you're sure?"

Finally, someone had spoken. Weiss looked up to face the owner of the voice, Nora. Of course she would be the first to voice her thoughts.

"Like, you're _sure_ you're sure? Because that's totally fine, this new you looks awesome and as long as you're happy, we're happy, but this seems like a really drastic change, and it could be difficult to change back, an—"

She was cut off by a hand over her mouth, Ren simply nodding his approval toward Weiss as he silenced Nora to let the others have a chance to speak.

"Yes, I'm sure," Weiss answered, giving them both the smallest of smiles. He shifted nervously, turning to look at Yang, the person who had truly been Weiss's rock through this entire process. If it hadn't been for Yang, Weiss wasn't sure if he'd ever been able to come to this discovery on his own. The mere thought was daunting, one he didn't even want to consider, so he pushed it back down, and did his best to show his gratefulness toward Yang by offering her a bigger, warmer smile, and a gentle nod.

Oscar was the next to speak. "I haven't really known you all that long, but whatever you want to be, that's fine with me." His timid, autumn-colored eyes lit up as he momentarily went silent, the way he always did whenever Ozpin seemed to be saying something to him. As if on cue, he nodded, and started to speak once more. "Ozpin agrees. He said he's glad you've found yourself."

Weiss let out a breath of relief, not that he'd been too worried about Professor Ozpin. The headmaster had always seemed to have the best interests of his students in mind, and he somehow had always been able to read their inner turmoils, no matter how hard each of them had tried to keep them hidden. Perhaps it was just one of his abilities as a wizard, but Weiss had a feeling that it was just a product of having been reincarnated lifetime after lifetime. He had probably seen all kinds of people from all different walks of life that Weiss and his teammates had never even imagined.

"Thank you, Professor," Weiss told him. "And you, too, Oscar."

So that left Jaune, Sun, Qrow, and… Blake's friend who had been avoiding Weiss like the plague ever since she'd decided to accompany their group, and had only come to this meeting reluctantly because she didn't want to be left alone. Clearly, this girl couldn't care less who or what Weiss identified as; she just looked like she wanted to crawl into bed.

Jaune still seemed to be having a difficult time mulling over all of this new information. That made sense, of course; Jaune had had quite the crush on Weiss for the longest time back at Beacon, and Weiss didn't blame him for feeling the slightest bit awkward about it now. But, eventually, he lifted his head, and met Weiss with a light chuckle. "So I guess this means the guys now officially outnumber the girls."

Nora finally managed to push Ren's hand away from her mouth, and rolled her eyes at her leader. "As if you didn't already outnumber us before Weiss and Yang showed up at Haven." She glanced at Weiss with wide eyes, realizing what she'd just said. "I mean, before you were… _you_!"

"It's okay, Nora," Weiss said breathily. "I know what you meant." He smiled at each of them, glad to see that, so far, everyone seemed to be taking this relatively well. However, there was still one person left in the room who still hadn't answered—aside from Qrow, but he the way kept glancing at his Scroll to check the time told Weiss all he needed to know; that Qrow was just as disinterested in this version of Weiss than he had been the original. So he turned his attention to Sun, who seemed to be staring off into space, deep in thought. He cleared his throat, hoping to get the other boy's attention, but to his dismay, Sun didn't seem to notice.

Weiss hadn't been the only one who seemed to find Sun's behavior odd. Beside him, Blake was eying the boy curiously, if not showing a little offense at his complete lack of attention. She nudged him in the side, and finally, Sun blinked out of his trance, and met Blake with narrowed eyes.

"Hey, what'd you do that for?"

She gestured toward Weiss. "Did you even hear a single thing Weiss said?"

Sun furrowed his eyebrows. "Of course I did!" He turned to Weiss with a smile. "I was actually thinking about what we're going to call you now!"

"What to call me?" Weiss frowned. He hadn't even thought about picking out a new name; he was actually pretty fond of the one he already had. "I was hoping I could still just be Weiss."

"Right, that's fine and all, but what about this whole secret identity in Atlas thing you were talking about?" Sun asked, crossing his arms. "You've already gone through all of the trouble of changing your look, but if you _really_ want to stay out of the public eye, then you need something for us to call you other than 'Weiss'."

 _Oh._ He hadn't considered that, either. Of course the people in Atlas would probably immediately associate him with a Schnee if they'd heard his name was Weiss, even if he had changed his look and identity since he'd been there last. But was adopting a new name really necessary? How would he know when to use that over the one he'd been going as since birth?

"I hate to say it, but Sun has a point," Yang added, standing from her spot on one of the lounge chairs in the corner of the room. She walked over to Weiss, a look of concern shining in her violet eyes. "The reason we started this little experiment in the first place was to get you through Atlas unnoticed so we don't run into any unexpected trouble with the Relic. But I'm sure we'll be running into Ironwood, maybe even your sister, if you're right about the military patrolling the border."

"Oh, we'll definitely be running into them," Qrow finally chimed in, his voice raspy and devoid of any particular emotion, the way it always seemed to be. "And Big Sis is definitely going to put two-and-two together if she hears a Weiss with white hair and blue eyes is traveling in our party."

Weiss sighed. "Okay, okay, I get it. I need to have an alias."

Sun started to perk up again. "Great! So do you want to hear what I've come up with?"

Qrow moved away from the wall he'd been leaning on, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "I'll let you kids handle this. I don't care what name you come up with, so long as you don't waste the whole night doing it. We've got to be on that boat first thing in the morning."

"Don't worry, we'll be prepared," Weiss assured him. He watched Qrow leave the common room, Oscar in tow behind him, and once Weiss and his friends were alone, he turned back to Sun with a raised brow. "Alright, Sun, let's hear it."

The blond boy looked shocked that Weiss had actually called on him, but that seemed to quickly subside as he grinned at Weiss excitedly. "What do you think about Snow?"

He gave Sun a blank stare. "You _do_ know that my last name already means 'snow', right?"

"I didn't…" Sun sank back against the couch cushions, a look of defeat on his face as he had probably spent the entirety of Weiss's revelation thinking of that single name.

"Is that all you had?" he asked anyway, just to be sure. Sun nodded bashfully, earning a smirk from Blake. Weiss pinched the bridge of his nose, exhaling slowly. "Well then, I guess that brings us back to square one."

Yang clapped a hand to Weiss's back, taking him by surprise, and causing him to slightly stumble. He steadied himself against Yang's weight as his teammate cheerfully grinned. "Don't worry, Weiss, we'll come up with something!"

"How about something like… Cane?" Ruby suggested. "It's white, like your hair, and it kind of fits your new look."

"Please, Weiss is way too prim and proper for a name like that," Nora joked.

Weiss huffed. "I am not! And it's not like it's going to be a _real_ name, anyway!"

"Yeah, but it should still be believable." Nora let out a thoughtful hum. "Oooh! What about Slate?"

"I… actually don't hate it," Weiss agreed with a short nod. "Noted."

Blake sat forward in her seat, her brows furrowed. "So how many names do we need to come up with? You don't plan on getting an entirely new ID, are you?"

He shook his head. "I don't think we even have time for something like that right now. I'm still Weiss Schnee, I'm just going to be temporarily using another name."

"Qrow said he could get us all past the border without having to do all of that security stuff," Ruby commented. "We just need to make sure the General knows we have the Relic."

Weiss frowned. While he was finally starting to realize just how important these Relics were, he wasn't so sure getting into Atlas would be as easy as Qrow had been making it out to be. The last time he'd heard Ironwood, the General seemed pretty hellbent on not allowing anyone in or out of the kingdom's walls without his consent. Even though he was meant to be protecting the Atlas Relic, there was just no telling whether he'd be willing to trust Oscar enough in this form to let them all in. So much was at stake, now, and everywhere Oscar, Qrow, Ruby, and their allies went, Salem and her followers were sure to be following a few steps behind. It was only a matter of time before they would all be faced with danger once more.

Yang seemed to notice Weiss's hesitation, because she gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze of reassurance and turned to him with worried eyes. "You okay?"

"I'm just thinking I'll need a fake surname, too," he asserted quickly, not wanting to voice his doubt. They all already had enough on their plates as it was. "Just in case anyone asks."

"So does that mean you're going with the name I chose?" Nora asked hopefully.

Weiss sighed. "I guess I can live with it."

The bubbly redhead pumped her fist in the air triumphantly. "I got to name the Ice King! Yay!"

 _Wow, that nickname sounds even more petty than 'Ice Queen',_ Weiss thought to himself halfheartedly. He furrowed his eyebrows as he met the gazes of everyone else in the room, thankful that they all still seemed to be taking this so well. He knew that this sudden information dump had taken time and focus away from their mission, and he admittedly felt guilty for doing so, but no one else seemed to be apologetic or resentful of the circumstances, and Weiss was reminded once again just how fortunate he was to have such patient and understanding friends.

"Slate it is," Yang said with a smile, the name somehow sounding even more appealing as it rolled off her tongue. She finally lowered her hand from Weiss's shoulder, and started to walk back across the room to the rest of their group. "How about we take the night to think about your temporary surname? It's getting late, and I think we could all use some rest."

"Right. We've got a long trip ahead of us," Blake echoed. She stood from her seat, gesturing for Sun and her friend—her name was Ilia, if Weiss remembered correctly—to follow her. She gave Weiss a small smile. "I'll be back in a few."

Jaune, Nora, and Ren also got up to leave, offering Weiss words of encouragement as they passed, and disappeared down the hall toward their own shared room. Ruby, Weiss, and Yang walked back to their room together, and true to her word, Blake joined them shortly after. She explained that Ilia still wasn't exactly accustomed to traveling with a group of Humans, and that it would be some time before she would warm up to Weiss and the rest of their team. They all understood, of course, and Weiss hadn't expected the girl to voice an opinion, much less join them, when he'd first called the meeting. He was simply grateful that she had shown up at all.

Since there were only two double beds in the room, Ruby and Yang had elected to share one together, leaving Blake and Weiss to share the other. The sisters had gone to bed almost immediately, and were the first asleep, per usual. But as Weiss laid on his back, staring up at the ceiling, he couldn't help but wonder anxiously what would happen once they reached the Atlesian border.

Blake, who had been sitting up in bed beside him, set down the book she'd been reading, and glanced at Weiss with a raised brow. "Today was quite the day, huh?"

Weiss let out a quiet grunt. "That's putting it lightly."

"You know," she murmured, giving her teammate a curious smile, "I always thought there was something off about you."

He blinked. "U-um…"

"Not in a bad way!" Blake clarified, her amber eyes widening as she seemed to realize her wording. "What I mean is, even after you started to change your views and adjust your attitude, I always felt like you were hiding something, not just from us, but from yourself… I guess _this_ version of you is the most honest I've seen yet."

Weiss bit his lip. It was true he had been hiding, so much more than any of his teammates had expected back when they'd all first met. His childhood hadn't exactly been easy, but there wasn't much he had been allowed to say against his father back when he was the company heir, and had to constantly put on a good face. There were still things about his parents he didn't feel comfortable talking about, like the way his mother sometimes got so drunk that she had trouble remembering her own children's names, or the way his father had struck Weiss after the benefit concert just for simply speaking his mind. But perhaps Blake had sensed something more, the part of Weiss who once despised looking in the mirror, because the person staring back always felt like a fake, as if Weiss's body had belonged to someone else. And only today had he finally come to understand why; only today, had he finally seen that little boy who had been screaming on the other side of the mirror all his life.

"I can't imagine it was easy," Blake continued, her expression becoming more serious. "If there's one thing I've learned about hiding my Faunus traits for so long, it's that the more you fear the unacceptance of others, the harder it becomes to accept yourself."

"It's not that I didn't accept myself," Weiss told her. "I just didn't know then who I was. I wasn't allowed the freedom to ever question or figure that out."

She let out a sympathetic hum. "I'm really glad you've found yourself, Weiss." But Blake didn't seem too confident as she switched off the dim light on the nightstand, and slid down beneath the covers. Weiss could see her outline as she folded her hands over her stomach, tapping her index fingers in thought.

He frowned, hoping he hadn't said or done something to upset her. "Blake? What's wrong?"

His teammate exhaled deeply, turning to face him. "Aren't you worried about will happen once your family _does_ find out, though? You can't just hide from them forever, Weiss. And, well… from what you've told all of us, your parents don't seem to be nearly as accepting or forgiving as my own were when I got sucked in by the White Fang."

"Of course I'm worried," Weiss responded, his voice low and sullen. He searched in the dark for Blake's eyes, finding her yellow irises staring back intently. "But at the same time, I've also stopped caring what my father thinks. He doesn't own me, he doesn't get to decide who I am anymore. And my sister… I'm sure she'll come to accept the new me. She's always only wanted what's best for me."

Blake smiled. "That's good to hear. And you've got us, now, too."

Weiss returned her smile. "Yes I do." He inhaled slowly, his nerves finally starting to unwind. "Thank you, Blake."

"You don't have to thank me. It's the truth," she said simply, before turning away from him. "We should get some sleep. Good night, Weiss."

"Good night." He continued to watch Blake's back, her shoulders rising and falling as she breathed in and out softly, until, finally, she was asleep. Weiss took one last good look around the room, at each of his teammates sleeping soundly, before he, too, closed his eyes, and let his exhaustion from all of that day's excitement take him.

Tomorrow they would be on their way to Atlas, and Weiss would be returning a new man.


	3. Chapter 3

Yang couldn't help but stare at the way Weiss's hips moved back and forth as he walked up the boarding dock to the ship. Weiss had awoken in seemingly higher spirits that morning, despite the fact that they would be in Atlas in about two days' time. Somehow, Yang's ridiculous plan had restored a light in Weiss again, and brought out an entirely new person that Yang had never expected to see. It still took a little getting used to, but it would be a lie if Yang didn't admit she had never seen the prince more comfortable.

 _Prince_. Yang still couldn't believe how much Weiss had changed in just a 24-hour-period, let alone the past few weeks since they'd stumbled across each other at Raven's camp. If anyone had told her a year ago that Weiss Schnee would be running away from home, presenting as a boy, and sneaking back into Atlas under an entirely new alias, Yang would've shot herself in the foot. A part of her felt bad for misjudging Weiss all those months ago back at the start of their first semester, but now, Yang couldn't be prouder of her teammate. He truly was becoming an extraordinary person.

"You know, you could be a little less subtle."

Yang nearly jumped at the sound of Blake's voice just inches away from her. She blinked away her thoughts, and turned to face her partner, her heart beginning to beat faster the same way it always did, now, whenever Blake was near. Though Yang had since forgiven her teammate for leaving, she couldn't deny that she was still hurt, and still wasn't sure how to be herself around Blake anymore. But she was trying, not just for herself, but for her team. She wanted more than anything to just go back to how they used to be, back before the Fall of Beacon. But they had all changed so much since then, and they all had so much to relearn. It was certainly a trying process.

Blake raised an eyebrow as Yang stood in silence, trying to regain her composure. The noirette nodded toward the boat. "Don't worry, I won't tell him."

"Tell who what?" Yang finally asked, glancing back over her shoulder toward the ship. Weiss had disappeared inside, and was now nowhere in sight.

Her partner smirked. "You were staring at Weiss. I followed your line of vision."

Yang's eyes widened upon deciphering the meaning of Blake's words. She shook her head. "No, that's not what I was doing!" She turned back to Blake. "I mean, _yes_ , I was watching Weiss, but not for the reason you think!"

She sighed. How in the world was she going to talk herself out of _this_ one? While it was true she had been watching Weiss, she had mostly been observing him, trying to decide if the way Weiss walked would give himself away upon entering Atlas. After all, Weiss still carried himself like a Schnee. And as much as Yang had always enjoyed teasing Weiss about his demeanor, something about the way he walked now just didn't seem to fit this new look.

"He needs swag," she mumbled to herself, the idea of Weiss actually possessing the slightest bit of swagger bringing a small smirk to her lips.

Blake glanced back at the boat before furrowing her brows at Yang. "I'm not sure what you're getting at."

Suddenly, Yang grinned. "Hey, do you think Sun would be up for giving Weiss some lessons in swag?"

"Swag?"

"You know, like looking cool!" Yang gestured toward the ship. "You saw the way he was carrying himself, he still comes off too much like a Schnee!"

The other girl just sighed. "Okay, assuming Sun wasn't a giant dork who walks with an eternal slouch—"

"I think you're describing Jaune," Yang interrupted with a grunt.

Blake rolled her eyes with a smile. "—Do you really think Weiss would be willing to let someone change the way he walks?"

Yang shrugged. "He was willing to change his entire appearance and use a fake name."

"Yes, but he also ended up making a huge discovery in that process. I really don't see how simply changing his walk is going to make anyone in Atlas less likely to recognize him."

"Hey, are you two coming? We're about to take off!"

They both turned their attention to the boat, where Ruby was waving out at them from the deck. Blake stepped past Yang and started up the dock. "Well, you do what you want. I think I'm gonna sit this one out."

Yang started after her. "Aww, come on, aren't you a little curious?"

Her partner shook her head. "I think Weiss has been through more than enough in the past day, you should just let this go."

"I'm still going to ask," Yang told her. "We've got two days to kill, I'm going to make the most of it!"

Blake just seemed to ignore her as they entered the ship, but Yang didn't mind as they went their separate ways, Blake going up to the deck with Ruby while Yang started to search inside for Weiss. She checked the dining area, first, but only found Ren and Nora, predictably filling up on a second breakfast. Then, she decided to check the cabins, but couldn't for the life of her remember where she and the rest of her team had been assigned to sleep. It wasn't like they had taken a scheduled cruise, after all. Qrow and Ozpin had managed to reserve the ship at the last moment completely on their own accord, and Ozpin—or rather, Oscar—was left in charge while Qrow flew ahead to Atlas to warn Ironwood of their pending arrival.

After knocking on several different cabin doors, Yang finally found Weiss in the second to last room at the end of the long hall. She entered cautiously, not wanting to disturb him in case she had caught him in the middle of something. But he was just standing in the front of the mirror, something he seemed to be doing a lot since his transformation, adjusting the collar of his new jacket.

Yang appeared behind him, giving him a smile through the mirror. "It looks cooler if you pop it up a bit." She reached up for the collar, a gesture that caused Weiss to flinch, but he quickly settled as Yang flipped up the edges of the collar, leaving them to frame his face. She stepped back, admiring her work. "There, now you look like a certified ladykiller."

Weiss turned around and cocked an eyebrow at Yang. "I hardly have the time to worry about something like that."

"Relax, it was just a joke," Yang huffed. She crossed her arms. "But seriously, you look great. I don't know why you keep fumbling so much."

Her teammate's shoulders seemed to droop at her words, and Weiss walked past Yang toward one of the beds. He sat down, facing away from Yang. "I guess I'm just nervous. Don't get me wrong, I'm incredibly happy for all the help, Yang… But what if it doesn't work? Winter is _going_ to be there at the border. She knows me better than anyone. She's going to know it's me, and I'm not sure I'm ready for her to see me like _this_."

Yang frowned. "From what I overheard last night, you seemed confident that she would accept you."

Weiss blinked, turning to Yang with a look of disbelief. "You mean you were _awake_?"

She lifted a hand to the back of her head, not wanting to make Weiss feel uncomfortable. Truthfully, she had woken up midway through Weiss's and Blake's conversation when Ruby had kicked her in the side in her sleep, but upon hearing their exchange, Yang couldn't help but listen in as her heart ached for her teammate. She wanted more than anything for Weiss to be able to feel safe, especially in his own home kingdom, but if what Yang had learned about Weiss's father was true—she had no reason to doubt him—then she knew Weiss would be in for a very difficult homecoming once his father learned of his true identity.

He shook his head. "Never mind, I just…" He folded his hands in his lap, but couldn't seem to sit still as he picked at a loose thread in the trim of his pocket. "I know Winter will accept me; that's not what I'm worried about. It's just… all of this is happening so fast. I know who I am, now, but how am I supposed to explain to her, to my _entire family_ , that I just woke up one day and suddenly came to this realization? They wouldn't even begin to understand."

Yang moved across the room to where Weiss was sitting, and slowly lowered herself beside him. "I can't say I understand what you're going through, either, Weiss," she started, her tone soft, a hint of melancholy as she wished she could just carry her teammate's burdens for even a minute so he wouldn't have to. "But this is the first time I've seen you embrace yourself so fully, that I have to believe this is what's right. Sometimes, there are parts of ourselves we just don't understand yet, so we try to hide them away until we're at a point in our lives when we're ready to accept them. Just because someone else may not understand it, it doesn't make it any less real; it doesn't make you any less… _you_."

Weiss gave her the smallest smile. "Do you… do you think Winter would like me any less if I wasn't her sister anymore?"

"Why would she?"

"I don't know," he muttered, exhaling sharply. "The men in my family don't exactly have a good track record right now."

Yang laughed. "Well, for one, your brother is still just a kid from what I remember you telling me; there's plenty of time and room for him to grow. And from what I _also_ remember, your grandfather, the _true_ head of the Schnee Company, was a great man who changed a lot of lives. Your father isn't even a Schnee, so I'd hardly say the men in your family have tarnished anything."

Weiss nodded. "I guess you're right."

"Also," Yang continued, lifting a hand to Weiss's shoulder, "if anyone seriously likes you less just because you're not the person they thought you'd be, then they're _really_ not worth your time. You've got people right here who love and care about you just the way you are."

He glanced at Yang with a raised brow. "Even if I don't pop my collar?" He lifted his hands up to the collar of his jacket, and folded the edges back down to their rightful position. "Seriously, it's not very comfortable."

Yang let out a fake groan. "But you looked so cool!"

"Well, it's a good thing being 'cool' isn't the point of this disguise," he just muttered, a look of disappointment in his eyes.

"Wow, you've known me _how_ long, and you still can't tell when I'm just picking on you?" Yang lowered her hand back to her side, and feigned a hurt expression. She glanced at Weiss out of the corners of her eyes. "For the record, I think you always look awesome, with or without the popped collar. Even when you were wearing those prissy little skirts."

Weiss's face flushed, and it was all he could do to elbow Yang in the side. "I was never prissy!"

Yang snorted. "Okay, fine, _fruity_." She stood up from the bed, and strutted past Weiss, making sure to emphasize her hips as she walked. "What else would you call this kind of walk?"

"Is there a _problem_ with the way I walk?" Weiss inquired with a bite. He pulled Yang back down to the bed, and stood up in her place, stuffing his hands into his pockets. He shot her a challenging look as he adjusted his posture, shrugging his shoulders and taking a few slow, lazy steps.

"Now you just look like an ass," Yang commented, a smile stretching across her lips. _But at least I've finally got you trying something different._

Weiss's face was absolutely crimson, now, his icy blues narrowed as he stomped back over to Yang. "Then how do _you_ think I should do it?"

Yang clapped her hands together and pushed up from the bed. "Well, since you asked!" She planted her feet beside Weiss, and turned to face him. "Okay, so stand like you normally would."

"I _am_."

She glanced him up and down, amused by the way he stuck out his left leg and hip, his right hand resting at an angle on the opposite hip. "Relax your arms and stand up straight."

Weiss rolled his eyes and did as he was told, but seemed to have trouble relaxing his shoulders.

"Alright, hold on a sec." Yang moved in front of Weiss, and placed both of her hands on his shoulders. As soon as she did, though, his shoulders tensed even more underneath her gentle grip, her heart seizing at her teammate's discomfort. She tried to meet Weiss's gaze, but he kept his eyes pointed down toward the floor, something clearly on his mind. Yang released her grip, and frowned. "Weiss, what's wrong? Why are you being difficult?"

His jaw seemed to clench as he turned away. "This is stupid. Why are we even doing this?"

Yang sighed. "Honestly? I just thought it'd be a good idea if you tried to carry yourself differently."

"Why?" Weiss finally glanced up again, his eyes shining with the threat of unshed tears. He visibly swallowed, his lips quivering as he seemed to try to fight the emotions that clearly were warring inside. "Why do I have to do this? Why do I have to change _everything_ about myself just so I can go home again without the fear of being held prisoner by my own father? Why can't I just have a _normal_ family and a _normal_ home, with _normal_ parents who couldn't care less about how I choose to present myself or what career path I follow?"

"Weiss," Yang breathed, raising her hands to his shoulders once more as her heart continued to twist in pain for her teammate. She hadn't realized just how taxing all of this had been on Weiss; ever since yesterday, Yang had thought that her teammate was having fun, that he _liked_ experimenting with the new alias, with the new clothes, with all of Yang's light-hearted teasing. Had she actually been making all of this worse? "I'm sorry, I didn't realize—"

Before she could finish speaking, Weiss threw himself into her embrace, burying his face in her neck as he finally released the tears he'd been holding back. "I just… want everything… to be okay…" he choked between breaths, his grip trembling as he pawed at the back of Yang's jacket.

She let her arms fall in protection around Weiss's torso, hugging him close as he cried. Yang bit her lip as she tried to push back her own guilt, wishing she would have taken Blake's advice to just leave Weiss alone. Her partner had been right; she _had_ been putting too much on Weiss much too fast, and none of this was fair to him. He had made a life-changing decision just the day before, and everyone, including Weiss himself, was still trying to adjust. It wasn't fair that Yang had kept making demands, kept trying to change everything he was already comfortable with. After all, if their plan didn't work, and Weiss was still recognized, all the stress, all the preparation, would be for naught, and Weiss would be just as lost as ever. He needed a break, and more than anything, he just needed his friends.

"I'm so sorry, Weiss," she whispered again into his ear, resting her chin atop his shaggy white locks. "I didn't mean to push you into all of this."

He sniffled, his grip loosening as his breath started to slow. "It's not your fault…" He lifted his head, pulling back from Yang so he could look up into her concerned violet gaze. "I should have spoken up, but I… You were all trying so hard to help me, I didn't want you to think I was being ungrateful…"

Yang gave him a small smile. "I wouldn't have thought that. You should know you can tell me anything, I'm not going to be upset. I just want you to feel safe."

"I do," Weiss assured her. He wiped away some of his tears, and stepped back from Yang. "As scared as I am to return to Atlas, Yang, I _do_ feel safe. I _know_ I've got you, and Ruby, and Blake, and everyone else here to help me if I need it. I _know_ I can count on you… I just…" He drew in a deep breath, holding it for a few moments before steadily letting it out. "I don't want to have to change the way I walk, or talk, or carry myself. I'm _comfortable_ this way, and if someone recognizes me just because of something stupid like that, then oh well. That name, I'll still use it, at least when we're in public, but I still want to be Weiss Schnee, to you and everyone else I care about. That includes my sister. So when we get to Atlas, when we finally see her, I want to tell her the truth. I don't want to lie to her. She's never lied to me, and I trust that she'll understand why I want to keep my identity a secret, at least for now. When it comes time to deal with my father… I'll do that, too. But I'll do it as myself, _not_ as Skye, or Slate, or whatever the heck names you all came up with."

"I understand." Yang moved back to the bed and sat down, glancing up at Weiss timidly. "I'll try not to tease you so much. I didn't realize it was getting on your nerves."

Weiss crossed his arms over his chest, trying his best to give a cocky smile, but it came across more to Yang like an awkward smirk. "So do you really have a problem with the way I walk?"

She shook her head. "Of course not." She leaned back against the bed, propping herself up on her elbows as she held Weiss's gaze. "As long as we're being honest, I've always found it difficult to look away. For a small fry, you've got a lot of power in those long legs of yours."

His face suddenly reddened again, but he didn't appear to be angry this time; if anything, he was flustered. "Didn't you just say you would try to stop teasing me?"

Yang huffed. "I'm _not_ teasing you. I'm being serious." She dropped to the bed the rest of the way, turning her gaze to a random spot on the wall across the room. "But maybe it'd come off better from someone like Neptune."

"Okay, now you're _definitely_ teasing me." Weiss walked around the foot of the bed where Yang was staring, interrupting her distracted stare. He knelt down with purpose, his blue eyes so intense that Yang couldn't bring herself to look away. "Look, Neptune and I aren't a thing. We never _were_. I thought he cared about me, but the truth is, I was just another girl to him. I just happened to be the only one who ever showed him interest back, and I'm pretty sure that scared him. I highly doubt he'd be interested in me like this, now, anyway."

"So," Yang said, rolling over to her stomach and pushing herself up to match Weiss's height, "does this mean you still like guys?"

Weiss shrugged. "I don't know. He was the only guy I've ever really been interested in, if I'm being honest… and I've never even considered dating a girl. It was definitely out of the question back when I was still trying to live the way my father wanted me to."

She nodded. "That makes sense, I guess. Just don't feel like you _have_ to, now, just because you identify as a dude."

"You really think I care about that anymore?" Weiss challenged. "Honestly, Yang, like I said earlier, I don't have time to think about that kind of stuff anymore. We've got more important things to focus on, like getting this Relic to Atlas, so we can hurry up and come back."

Yang furrowed her eyebrows. "And where, exactly, is 'back'?"

"I don't know." He lifted himself off the floor, and plopped down on the bed beside Yang. "Here. Beacon. Anywhere that's not Atlas… Anywhere Team RWBY goes."

"That sounds like a good plan to me."

Weiss smiled, his first real, genuine smile since his breakdown just a little earlier. His gaze seemed to dance across the room, taking in each piece of furniture and decoration with a purposeful intensity before he turned back to Yang, and slid his hand across the bed to rest upon Yang's. "Thank you, again, for everything."

She returned the smile, words seeming to fail her as she tried to find the right thing to say. What she _wanted_ to say was that it was no problem, that it was just what a good friend or teammate would do, but somehow, they both felt ingenuine, like there was so much more to it than that. Weiss had helped Yang in a way she didn't even know she needed back when they were still at Haven. He had given her hope again after Yang hadn't realized she'd lost it, he'd given her support when Yang had gotten so used to having to support herself. He had given her so much more than her own mother had, than _any_ of her friends had, and Yang felt infinitely indebted to him. But more than that, she was just grateful; grateful to have Weiss at her side, to know that he was safe. Grateful that he trusted her in the way Yang had come to trust him.

 _No, Weiss,_ she thought as she turned her hand palm-up to wrap around his, _thank_ _ **you**_.


	4. Chapter 4

The two-day trip to Atlas had been both the shortest and longest two days Weiss had ever experienced. After his small breakdown the day before, Weiss had spent the majority of the afternoon holed up in Team RWBY's bunk, scribbling his thoughts and feelings on several pieces of paper as he tried to practice what he was going to say to Winter once they finally came face-to-face. Yang had been by his side through most of it, asking Weiss questions she thought Winter might have, but after some less-than-pleasant inquiries that Weiss wasn't sure how to answer, he had given up, and shooed Yang out of the room so he could be alone.

For some reason, Weiss's mind always seemed to wander back to that one question he detested most; if he was a guy, now, what did that mean about his sexuality? As many times as he'd told Yang he didn't have the time to worry about such trivial subjects, he knew that eventually, he would have to address it, and eventually, he would have to deal with the realization that he may never be enough for whomever he might pursue in the future. He had sullenly wondered to himself if there was any point in trying to explore his sexuality at all, if it meant that whatever relationship he ended up in would never truly be complete.

He didn't even know _why_ he was thinking about this. There were so many more pressing matters he and the rest of his friends had to deal with, so many of his own family issues that needed to be resolved, before he could even consider dating an option again. But as much as Weiss tried to pretend that there was no place for romance in the field of a Huntsman, he couldn't deny that Nora and Ren certainly seemed to be defying those odds. Even Blake and Sun seemed to have… _something_ going on, though as much as Weiss and his teammates tried to push her for answers, she never seemed to give them a straight response.

 _This is hopeless_ , Weiss often found himself thinking, though he wouldn't dare vocalize the words as he feared he'd already put enough strain on his friends since coming to terms with his identity. And, well, Weiss wasn't even sure if he _had_ fully come to terms with his identity, as it seemed he had even more questions about himself than ever before. The only thing he was certain of was that this, being _male_ , felt right. But his body looked no different, felt no different, although, for the first time ever, he was quite grateful to be flat-chested, because he didn't have to worry about that part of his body giving him away. So long as he never found himself topless in public for any given reason, he wouldn't have to worry about drastically changing that part of himself.

 _Unless I get a partner. Or go to the beach… Or have to start changing in the men's locker rooms…_

Weiss sat up in bed, a pit suddenly forming in his stomach. He walked over to the mirror that he seemed to have a love-hate relationship with as of late, and removed his new leather jacket, letting it fall to his feet. He turned to the side, pulling his baggy tunic tightly to his torso, and examined his chest, narrowing his eyes at the slight dip that gave way to the smallest hint of breasts. They were barely noticeable, unless the person who was looking at Weiss was specifically _trying_ to notice. As he released the fabric and let it fall loosely around him, the breasts disappeared, as did his more definable curves. As long as he continued to wear loose clothing, his identity was safe.

But…

He took a deep breath and swallowed hard, reaching for the hem of his shirt once more. This time, he hiked it up above his stomach, past his upper torso, and all the way up to his neck. There was no mistaking the fatty tissue, no matter how small, for what it was. Anyone who saw would not be easily fooled. The image made him feel sick.

Just as quickly as he'd lifted the fabric, Weiss threw it back down, hurriedly reaching for his coat and pulling it on. He zipped it up firmly to his collar, and hugged his arms around his torso, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to erase the reflection of his body from his mind.

"Such an idiot," he muttered to himself as he moved back to his bed, kicking off his boots and crawling underneath the covers until they completely encompassed his body. There was absolutely no way anyone would want to be with him when he looked like _that_.

It was useless thinking like this. Weiss had spent much too long already over the past few days degrading and second-guessing himself. He needed to be stronger, to have a clearer mind if he was going to be of any use to his team once they arrived to Atlas. Salem would no doubt be on their tails now that they were in possession of the Relic, and Weiss needed to calm down before his jumble of emotions drew even more unwanted attention to himself and their allies.

 _Maybe if I just sleep for the rest of the trip…_

But before he had the chance to actually make himself comfortable, the door to the room flew open, and three pairs of footsteps came tumbling in his direction.

"Okay, Weiss, time for you to get up!" his partner's voice sounded at the foot of the bed. "You've been cooped up in here since yesterday and we only have a few hours left to train before we arrive!"

He let out a groan too quiet for anyone else to hear, and poked his head out of the blanket to find Ruby standing above him, Blake and Yang waiting just a few feet behind their bubbly leader. "What do you mean a few hours? We're not supposed to reach Atlas until tomorrow morning."

Ruby gave him an affirmative nod. "Right, but the training room is only available until ten. So we kinda gotta make the most of it now, or end up rusty."

Weiss pushed aside his covers, and sat back up in bed, narrowing his eyes at his teammates. "I don't know who _you're_ calling rusty, we just took down several Alphas a few nights ago before we made camp in the woods."

"Yeah, but you've had no one-on-one practice with anyone since we left Haven," she pointed out. "And, well, your last one-on-one didn't really end well…"

"Ruby!" Yang hissed from behind her, shooting Weiss an apologetic look over her sister's shoulder.

Weiss just sighed. "I… I know, Ruby." He pulled his knees up to his chest, averting his gaze from his teammates. "I just… My head isn't really in it right now."

"Oh." Ruby let out a disappointed hum, but much to Weiss's surprise, instead of retreating like she usually did whenever her plans didn't exactly go the way she wanted them to, Ruby moved closer, walking around the foot of Weiss's bed until she was merely inches away. She lowered herself beside him, and rested a hand on his knee. "Well, if you don't want to train, maybe we can talk. All four of us. Get to know the new Weiss a little more."

He blinked, glancing up at Ruby, who was smiling down at him with a genuine twinkle in her silver eyes. "Are you sure?"

Both Blake and Yang stepped forward, walking around to the opposite side of Weiss's bed and sitting down, all three girls now surrounding Weiss from all sides. They met him with smiles that mirrored their leader's, and something about having them all there, so close and attentive, made Weiss feel like he could tell them anything.

So he did.

"I suppose… I suppose I could use some more opinions."

Yang, of course, was the first to respond. It always seemed like she was the first to address Weiss's concerns, lately. "What about?"

And, naturally, Yang was the one Weiss felt himself gravitating toward as he spoke. "I… It's stupid, but… I was thinking, will anyone ever actually be able to accept me in this body?"

All of his teammates frowned. "Of course we do!" Ruby replied quickly, giving his knee a gentle squeeze of reassurance.

He shook his head. "No, that's not what I meant…" He glanced from Ruby to Blake, and back to Yang, holding her gaze for a moment before lowering it to the hand on his knee. "I mean… will anyone be able to accept me _romantically_ like that."

"Um…" Ruby let out an awkward squeak, and Weiss couldn't help but feel his face flush. This definitely wasn't something he'd ever planned to talk about with Ruby, of all people. But if he didn't address this, he was sure these thoughts would eat him alive.

"Weiss, you're not the first person to ever identify as a different gender than the one you were assigned," Blake, ever the realist, reminded him. "There are many people out there like you who have found a suitable partner."

 _This is so stupid_ , he thought to himself again, biting his bottom lip as he considered Blake's words. _Of course_ he wasn't the only person like this in Remnant, _of course_ there were many other people like himself who were already happy. But… but it still didn't help. He still wasn't convinced that it was a possibility for him.

"Where is this coming from?" Yang asked, her brows furrowed in concern, though a certain caution in her eyes seemed to suggest that she already knew.

Weiss drew his knees in closer, his grip tightening around his shins. "I can't… I can't do the same things I'm used to anymore," he explained. "I can't use the women's restroom or locker room, but is it really okay for me to use the men's when I still look like _this_? When people realize I'm… I'm not _sufficient_ , are they going to make fun of me? How could someone _ever_ want me, or ever take me seriously, when my body still looks differently than how I feel?"

Blake started again. "They have procedures to match your outside to your inside, Weiss. And even if you don't want those procedures, there are ways to make do with what you have."

He drew in a deep breath, still keeping his gaze low. "Yeah, I guess… But they'll still know. They'll _always_ know I'm different, now. I'm _Weiss Schnee_ , a name that's forever going to be associated with a female body because that's how I was raised, and that's how the public has always seen me."

"Well, screw the public," Yang muttered emphatically, reaching for one of Weiss's hands. He finally glanced up at his teammate, only to find her lilac eyes full of intense sincerity. "I don't know how many times I have to keep telling you, this, Weiss, but I'll continue to until it finally clicks. You're _perfect_ just the way you are, and if anyone has a problem with you or your body, then _they_ are the ones who need to seriously take a second look at themselves. You _are_ sufficient, you _are_ a good guy, and I'm pretty sure I speak for all of us when I say we don't care what anyone else thinks."

Ruby and Blake both nodded in agreement with Yang, and Weiss once again couldn't believe how truly blessed he was to have such great teammates and friends. But something in the way Yang spoke, in the way she seemed to almost plead with him, made Weiss feel that there was more to than what she was saying, a deeper emotion that felt different—more intimate—than the way it did when coming from the other two girls.

Did she truly think he was perfect?

"I know this is a huge change for you right now," she continued with a smile. "But it's going to get better, _easier_ , with time. Tomorrow, you're going to see your sister, and you're going to have one more person on your side."

Weiss felt the tiniest of smiles twitch at the corners of his lips. "Yeah… you're right."

Yang held Weiss's smile for a moment longer before she finally let go of his hand, and sat forward on the edge of the bed. "So, Atlas… it's going to be pretty cold, huh?"

"You're definitely going to want to cover up your midriff," Weiss joked, making a point to glance at Blake, too. "And gloves may come in handy."

"Ha!" Yang barked, a grin splitting across her face. "That's funny!"

Ruby and Blake narrowed their eyes at her while Weiss simply raised an eyebrow, not understanding what his teammate was getting at.

"'Handy!'" she repeated Weiss's comment. "Because they're gloves… They go on your hands… Did you really not mean to make that joke?"

Weiss rolled his eyes, but couldn't hide the light blush that rose to his cheeks. "O-of course I did!"

" _Please_ don't encourage her," Blake hummed. "You know how she gets once she starts."

"What's the matter, Blake, can't _handle_ a little fun?" Yang jabbed, nudging her elbow toward her partner, who slapped a palm to her forehead in response.

And that was how the rest of their night went, Team RWBY sat around Weiss's bed, telling jokes and stories as time passed, and the moon began to rise in the sky. By the time they were all finally ready to sleep, Weiss was in much better spirits, the weight on his shoulders considerably lighter with his friends by his side. No matter what the next day would bring, he knew he would not have to face it alone, and that made him feel like he was ready to conquer the world.

When morning did finally come, and the ship finally pulled into the Atlesian coast, Weiss and his friends stood together, tall and strong, taking in the looming glacial structures and large, fancy buildings that awaited them past the border. Atlesian soldiers greeted them from the docks, having received Qrow's warning, and making sure all of their group had been accounted for.

After making it through the first gate, the group traveled by foot, escorted by several soldiers, at least half a mile before they came upon another wall, this one guarded by twice the amount of military officials, at least three times the rank. Even from the back of the group, Weiss could spot his sister several yards away, her posture poised and stoic as she stood at the front of the gate.

"This is it," he murmured to Yang, who had been walking closely beside him, making sure none of their escorts gave Weiss a hard time. So far, everything had gone without incident.

Yang glanced over at him with a reassuring smile. "It'll be okay."

Their group stopped at the gate, Oscar allowing Ozpin to take over to address Winter. He explained that they were to meet with General Ironwood, gesturing to the lamp that he had clipped to his waist. Winter nodded firmly, her expression never showing any falter as she stepped past Ozpin, and began to examine the rest of their group.

She stopped just before Blake, Sun, and Ilia, her gaze immediately falling on their newest ally. "You," she stated firmly, pulling a Scroll from her long coat pocket, and glancing at the screen. "Ilia Amitola, wanted for the assault and battery of several Atlesian Prep students six years ago. You are under very close watch by our soldiers, make no wrong steps or you will be immediately expelled from the borders."

Weiss grit his teeth at the harsh tone of his sister's voice, but he kept his mouth shut as he watched Ilia nod in understanding, Blake's hand coming up to meet hers in comfort. Winter scanned each of their Scrolls before continuing past, and paused to check the Scrolls of Team JNR.

As she came closer, Weiss's heart began to beat faster against his ribcage, threatening to burst right out of his chest as he awaited his sister's recognition. The sound of Winter's Scroll beeping as she scanned both Ruby's and Yang's identifications rang loudly in Weiss's ears, and he silently cursed himself, wishing he had taken the time to update the ID on his own Scroll. He had anticipated tight security upon entering the Atlesian border, but he certainly hadn't expected _this_ much. Even with Ozpin leading their group, it still hadn't been enough for Ironwood to trust the rest of them. Authority really _had_ taken quite the shift since Weiss had fled Atlas, and it made him worry even more what kind of trouble they'd all face once they gained entrance to the other side of the kingdom's walls.

Winter stopped last at Weiss, but didn't seem to notice him as her gaze remained glued to her Scroll. She reached her free hand down to Weiss, gesturing for his identification device.

Weiss looked away, a lump rising in his throat as he reached for the Scroll tucked away in the Dust pouch on his hip. But before he could remove the device, a short gasp brought his attention back up to his sister, her bright eyes round with surprise.

"Weiss?"

He swallowed hard, fighting back the tears that that threatened to form as he straightened his posture, and cleared his throat. "My name is Skye," he announced in the deepest, most confident voice he could muster.

" _Slate_ ," Yang whispered, her expression worried.

 _Shit,_ Weiss mentally reprimanded himself, already having forgotten his own alias. Well, he was going to somehow have to make this work.

Winter shook her head, her eyes narrowed as she leaned down for a better look. "Don't be ridiculous, I know my own sister when I see her."

"I'm not your sister," Weiss replied, his voice beginning to tremble as his nerves danced around inside him. How was he going to possibly make her understand?

The older woman recoiled, her expression softening as Weiss caught a glimpse of hurt. "Weiss, you don't have to pretend with me… I understand you left Atlas on bad terms—"

"I'm _not_ pretending!" he shouted abruptly, his charade starting to crumble. He couldn't do this, not with Winter, not with the only family member who had ever had his back. "I am _not_ your sister."

This time, Winter stiffened, recovering her professional demeanor. This was not the place for unnecessary drama, as frustrating as their reunion had been. "Your Scroll."

Weiss's grip tightened around his Scroll, his eyes clenching shut as he lowered his head, and finally allowed the tears to fall. He handed his sister his Scroll, knowing he had been defeated.

"Mhmm, just as I thought," she quipped, shoving the device back into Weiss's palm. "Weiss Schnee. Why lie?"

"He's not lying."

Weiss sniffled quietly, not daring to look up as Yang moved closer to his side, and reached down for his hand. He couldn't believe he was having an emotional meltdown at the Atlesian border, in front of dozens of soldiers and most of the people he knew. This was even worse than any of the nightmares or awful fantasies he'd had since Ozpin first announced their departure to Atlas a couple weeks earlier.

Winter let out a grunt, clearly not amused with Yang's interjection. "Do you think I'm stupid, Miss Xiao Long?"

"No, ma'am," she responded, her tone confident as ever. "I just think you should hear him out."

"And who is this 'he' you're referring to?"

"Weiss."

"Weiss," Winter repeated slowly, trivially, as though she had caught Yang in a trap. "Weiss Schnee?"

"Yes, ma'am."

 _Dust_ , he wanted to disappear right now. But so long as this continued, so long as Weiss didn't come clean, they would all be stuck here, standing outside in the cold, with no way inside and no guarantee for the safety of the Relic. "Winter, _please_."

Finally, Winter sighed, and turned her attention back to Weiss. She lifted a gloved hand to his chin, forcing Weiss to meet her gaze, to reveal the streams of tears that continued to flood down his cheeks. Upon seeing his distress, however, Winter's frown deepened, her expression softening again as she gently swiped her thumb across Weiss's tear-stained cheek. "What's going on with you?"

"Just let me in," he pleaded. "Let us in, and I'll explain everything."


	5. Chapter 5

Gaining entry into Atlas had been a lot more difficult than any of their group had originally expected. After Weiss finally gave up his charade and confirmed his identity with Winter, all of Team RWBY, JNR, and Oscar were escorted onto a private military base just inside the kingdom's walls. Winter had taken Weiss away, presumably so Weiss could better explain his situation to his sister, while the rest of their group finally met up with Qrow and Ironwood, who informed them all that the Relic was now in safe hands.

After taking an airship into the large, industrial city, Ironwood showed them to a very cozy, luxurious suite on the top floor of one of Atlas's most regal chains. But while everyone else seemed to be having fun, ooh-ing and aah-ing over their new scenery, Yang found herself pacing a small corner of their spacious sitting room, worried about the one person who was still absent from their group.

She knew, logically, that there was nothing to be so worried about, as Weiss had promised Winter would be nothing but accepting of his new identity. But so much time had passed since they'd separated from the border, that Yang couldn't help but fear that something had gone amiss. Of course, she assumed Winter just wanted the chance to be able to catch up with Weiss after having been apart for so long, but it had been almost a month since Yang had been separated from Weiss for such an extended amount of time, and she had to admit that she just wasn't used to it. It had only been a few hours, it wasn't like Weiss was in another kingdom again, but still… after everything that had happened, Weiss had become a sort of reassurance to Yang; just having him near always seemed to make her feel more confident, and ready to take on whatever the world threw at her.

At some point, Ruby and Blake had finally convinced Yang to stop brooding in the corner, and had dragged her into the city to do a little sightseeing. Unfortunately, but not unexpectedly, many citizens seemed to stop and stare at the trio, uttering some less-than-friendly words toward their Faunus companion as they walked by. If Blake was bothered by it, she certainly didn't let it show, as she continued to listen to Ruby's hyperactive ramblings with a smile on her face as if nothing had even happened. Although Yang couldn't help but still feel the tiniest amount of bitterness toward her partner for leaving her what seemed like such a long time ago, Yang also felt a pang of remorse for her friend, wondering if this was what daily life was like for a Faunus in such a discriminatory kingdom. The more she glanced around, the more "We don't serve Faunus" signs she recognized hanging in the windows of shops and restaurants, and the larger that pit in her stomach seemed to grow.

Yang was still lost in her train of derogatory thoughts when she felt a sharp jab in her side. She blinked herself out of her haze, and was just about to turn to apologize to whomever she bumped into, when a flash of white passed before her, followed by a loud _thunk!_

"Hey!" Came Blake's voice as she pulled herself back up to her feet, her amber eyes narrowed in disgust as she observed the large black patches of oil that now stained the hem of her trench coat.

The person whom Yang had bumped into was now standing over Blake with a menacing scowl, a long, bony finger pointed at her face. "You should watch where you're going!"

"She didn't do anything!" Yang cut in, stepping in between the man and Blake. " _I_ was the one who bumped into you, and I _was_ going to apologize, but now I think you don't deserve one."

He glanced Yang up and down, letting out a huff as he finally met her gaze. "Says the country bumpkin. Why don't you bring your pet back to the farm where you both belong?"

"Alright, now you're just asking for it," Yang growled, the pit in her stomach having grown into a much more overwhelming, scorching fire of rage. She balled both of her hands into fists, her eyes closing as she sensed them beginning to change colors. But just as she was about to wind back for a punch, she felt two pairs of hands latch onto her arm, holding her back.

"Yang, this is _not_ the time or place," her sister reminded her, a noticeable crack in her voice as she tried to hide her own anger.

She gritted her teeth, her fists tightening as her left hand began to shake. She drew in a deep breath, realizing Ruby was right, and opened her eyes again to glare at the man. "I'm sorry you were born without a heart," she sneered. "I hear it's quite common here." With that, she turned around, taking each of her teammates' hands in her own, and started forward.

Once they were finally out of earshot, Blake pulled Yang to a stop outside an abandoned construction site, and turned to her with a frown. "Are you okay?"

" _Me?_ " Yang shook her head, drawing in another breath as her pulse began to quicken again. " _I_ wasn't the one he tripped. Stupid lowlife."

Blake turned her gaze downward, her ears drooping as she bit her bottom lip. "I… Thank you for standing up for me, Yang, but you have to be careful, here. If any of us says one wrong thing, it'd land all three of us back outside the border."

Yang sighed. "It's not fair. You, your family, and a huge army of Faunus just took down the radical faction of the White Fang and saved Haven, but people _still_ treat you like you're less than a person."

"To be fair, word hasn't gotten out about Haven, yet," Blake stated, seeming to ignore the rest of her partner's words. "At least not to anyone but Ironwood."

"That's not the point."

"Well, the point is moot." Blake glanced back down at her coat where the oil was starting to dry, and let out the smallest of sighs before looking back up at her teammates. "Looks like I could use a new coat. Maybe a shopping trip will be just what we need to get back to our senses."

"That sounds like a great idea!" Ruby chimed in, ever the optimist. She pointed her thumb behind her back toward the business district. "I think I saw a few shops without those signs a few blocks that way. Let's check them out."

So they turned back the way they came, Yang biting back her anger as she followed her sister and partner, hoping that Weiss was at least having an easier time than she was. She knew that coming to Atlas was going to be difficult, but she had no idea just how truly horrible some of the citizens were, here. It wasn't fair; Yang couldn't even begin to understand the pain and resentment that Blake must've been feeling right then. Still, Blake kept her head high, as she always seemed to, and Yang couldn't help but admire her for that. It didn't make her feel better, not by a long shot, but it was least a small comfort knowing that her friend no longer let ignorant people make her feel ashamed just for being who she was.

Yang was still dragging her feet when her teammates came to a stop in front of a very small, vintage shop that was wedged between two larger, corporate-looking buildings. She glanced up into the window, half-expecting to find one of those dreaded signs, but when she didn't, her stomach finally began to unfurl, and she let out a breath of relief. Ruby held the door open for both Blake and Yang as they stepped inside, Yang squinting her eyes as they adjusted to the dim lighting of the cramped space.

"Oh, hello!" a surprised voice came from the back of the store. They all turned their attention to a petite, fair-skinned elderly woman as she came toward them, a stack of neatly-folded clothing balanced in her arms. "What can I do for you ladies today?"

"I'm looking for a new coat," Blake replied, offering the woman a soft smile. "Preferably something that washes easily."

"Of course! Right this way!" She set the pile of clothes on a nearby shelf, and led all three of them to a corner of the shop featuring outerwear. She gave them a toothy grin, revealing two long, snakelike fangs that Yang found herself wondering how she kept them concealed. "If you need anything else, please don't hesitate to ask!"

Yang watched her walk away before she turned her back to her teammates, and started shuffling through a rack of fur-lined jackets. "So how long do you think this is going to take?"

Ruby sighed. "Can't you at least pretend to be having fun?"

"What do you mean? I'm having a _great_ time," Yang mused sarcastically, rolling her eyes. She pulled on the sleeve of a brown leather bomber jacket with a white fleece hood, scrutinizing it for a moment before letting it fall back into place on the rack.

"Why don't you go look over there for me, Ruby?" Blake asked their leader, pointing toward a clearance rack several rows down. Ruby merely nodded before disappearing into the aisle, and Blake moved over to the rack where Yang was still aimlessly searching. "So."

Yang glanced up at her partner. "I'm not sure any of these coats are really your style."

Blake raised an eyebrow. "That's not really my concern right now."

"Cool, so what is?"

Her friend just stared at her expectantly. "You've been in a mood ever since we got here."

"Well, yeah," Yang shrugged. "This place really sucks. I'm surprised _you're_ not in a mood."

"We have important business here," Blake reminded her for about the hundredth time. Yang was really getting tired of people telling her that. The Relics, the Maidens, Salem… All Yang wanted was for all of it to end so she could go back to living her life the way it was before she had to start questioning and fearing every dark corner she turned into.

It wasn't like any of them really even wanted to be in Atlas in the first place. Weiss had just escaped, Faunus relations still sucked, Ilia was being put on military watch, and Ironwood's status as an ally was still… questionable, at best. Why did Ozpin choose to bring the Relic here, instead of somewhere more peaceful, somewhere _warmer_ , like Vacuo?

"Yang."

She groaned, and looked back up at Blake. "What?"

"Is this still about Weiss?"

"Weiss?" Yang frowned. She wasn't even sure what her friend meant by that. Of course Yang wanted to know that their friend was safe, and of course she had wanted him by her side again. But she wasn't in a bad mood _because_ of him. Weiss had been nothing but kind and supportive to Yang ever since they'd reunited at the Bandits' Camp. Not a day had passed since then that Yang didn't wake up grateful and happy just to have him near.

Blake moved closer to Yang, now, pretending to check out one of the coats as she used the rack as a crutch to block Yang's viewpath. Her amber eyes were soft, sympathetic, as though she saw something in Yang that Yang somehow couldn't see herself. "You know what I mean. Ever since we left Haven, you've been glued to his hip. When he's not around, you're constantly worrying about him, and don't think I didn't notice the way you looked at him yesterday when you were telling him how _perfect_ you think he is."

Yang's cheeks immediately reddened at Blake's words, though she wasn't even entirely sure why. The way her partner worded it, she made it sound like she was accusing Yang of having _feelings_ for Weiss. But they were just good friends… _right_?

"Let me ask you something."

She remained quiet, knowing Blake would just continue anyway whether or not Yang spoke up.

"How did you feel when Weiss and Neptune were dating?"

Yang snorted. "They weren't _actually_ together. Weiss told me himself. Neptune was such a fake."

Blake rolled her eyes. "That's not an answer."

"You really think I cared about that?" Yang shook her head. What was with these twenty questions, anyway? Was Yang supposed to be jealous, or something? Whether she wanted to admit it or not, back then, the only person Yang had really had eyes for was Blake, and it had been clear to her ever since Sun came into the picture that he would be the one to steal her heart. Yang had made a promise long ago never to go after someone whose heart already belonged to someone else, and that had included Weiss.

"It sure seems to me like you care now, even if you didn't then."

Yang huffed. "Okay, just because I want to help Weiss with this stuff he's going through, it doesn't mean I like him like that. And even if I _did_ , so what? What does that change anything? We're here to buy you a coat, not to meddle in my nonexistent love life."

Her partner finally moved away from the rack, but her gaze lingered on Yang for a moment longer. "You should really think about what you just said. It may sound like a bunch of nothing, but it feels like a lot more than that."

"I'm thinking you need to hurry up and pick something so we can just get out of here," Yang deflected, tired of trying to appeal to her friend. She just wanted to go back to the hotel, to the _one_ good place in Atlas where she and all of her friends were actually welcomed. She wanted to wait for Weiss to come back, to make sure he was okay, sit with him if he needed someone to talk to, the way it had been for the past month, now.

Before Blake could respond, Yang decided to walk away, opting instead to check out the winter accessories that were kept up front. The longer she stood there and continued to argue with Blake, the longer it would take for her partner to find what she was looking for, and she wasn't about to be the reason she and her teammates had to stay in this horrible city longer than they needed to.

She found a rack of assorted scarves arranged by colors, and immediately reached for an orange one. Though the lining of her jacket had done a pretty decent job of keeping her warm, she couldn't deny that she still missed her old infinity scarf, which had been destroyed by copious amounts of dirt and blood from the Fall of Beacon that no matter how hard her dad had tried, just wouldn't come out. She ran her fingers over the soft material of the scarf, pulling it closer to her face so she could examine the stitching, before she decided to try it on, draping it loosely around her neck. She peered into the mirror just beside the rack, and frowned. It utterly clashed with the neckpiece of her jacket.

Letting out a disappointed breath, Yang hung the scarf back on the rack, and picked out a red one, wondering if she would ever be able to convince Ruby to take her cloak off for five seconds to try it on. She missed the days her sister would let Yang bundle her up when they went out to play in the snow. Yang would always pull the scarf extra tight, wrapped snugly around Ruby's ears and nose so she wouldn't catch a cold. She always looked so cute…

But now, Ruby had her hood. The cloak was always thick and long enough to block out the sharpest of winds, and she didn't even need Yang's assistance anymore. She missed the days they used to pick out their accessories together, matching to show the world just how close they were, the sisters whose bond could never be broken. And they still were close, closer than Yang had ever been to anyone in her life, but now, Ruby was getting older, more mature, and each and every day, Yang would awaken to realize that her sister didn't need her anymore; that, in fact, _Yang_ was the one who needed _her_. When had she gotten so big?

Yang placed the scarf back with a melancholic smile, and was about to move on when another scarf caught her attention out of the corners of her eyes. It was red, much like the one she'd just put away, but there was a cute little white snowflake pattern at each end, similar, but not quite a replica, of the snowflake symbol that Weiss used to wear proudly as a representative of his family name. But he'd since stopped wearing the snowflakes, stopped endorsing his father's business practices, and Yang didn't blame him. From what Weiss had told her, Jacques Schnee was as close to a monster as a human could get. Well, not counting whatever it was that Cinder Fall had become…

She reached for the scarf, admiring the pretty pattern. She thought back to the dress that Weiss wore back during their first semester at Beacon, and how it had little red accents, much like Winter's military uniform. She wondered for half a second if red had been a significant color of the Schnee family, before she remembered the one photograph that she'd seen of Weiss's grandfather, Nicholas Schnee, the former owner of the Schnee Dust Company, and Weiss's own personal role model. Yang vaguely remembered perusing an article about him in a magazine once while she was at the doctor's office for her pre-admission exam at Beacon. His most defining feature had been a long, frayed red scarf that looked like it had been with him through countless battles. It had clearly been a dear item to him, much like Ruby's hood, and much like Yang's old scarf.

Now that she thought of it, Yang realized just how much Weiss resembled his grandfather now that he'd changed his look. She made a note to tell Weiss that later, knowing it would make his day. Though Yang didn't know much about Weiss's late grandfather, she knew that he admired him more than he admired anyone in his family, even his older sister. He had been a good man, from what Yang could recall, one who was well-respected by rich and poor, Human and Faunus alike. Yang often wondered what the social state of Atlas would be like had Jacques not taken over the company and started using Faunus for cheap labor, but she knew better than to vocalize questions she knew Weiss did not have an answer for, especially since she was well aware of just how often Weiss asked himself those same questions.

"Are you getting that?"

Yang blinked at the sudden voice behind her, unaware of how long she'd been staring at the scarf. She turned to find Ruby and Blake waiting for her, Blake having picked out a new coat, a shorter black one this time, one that wouldn't drag or stain as easily as the white. "That was fast."

Blake smirked. "You _did_ say to be quick."

"True, true, I _did_ say that." She glanced down at the scarf, about to place it back on the rack, but something inside of her held her back. She lifted it up again, showing it to her teammates. "Do you think Weiss would like this?"

Ruby tilted her head to the side, a curious glint in her eyes as she looked over the scarf. "I think it's really pretty! I really like the snowflakes."

Yang nodded. "Yeah, I like them, too."

"You should get it," Blake coaxed her with a knowing tone. "I think he'd really appreciate it."

 _Of course you'd say that,_ Yang thought as a small blush warmed her cheeks. Why did the idea of getting a gift for Weiss suddenly make her feel so… bashful? Weiss had been through a lot; he deserved something nice. It was just a token of appreciation, of acceptance. A reminder that Yang would forever be there for him, just like he'd promised not too long ago that he'd always be there for her. "Okay. I'll get it."

"Great! Let's go check out!" Ruby led them to the counter in the front, and they made their purchases, thanking the elderly woman for her help once more before they left the shop.

The walk back to the hotel was much better than the one they'd taken into town. No one seemed to bother Blake this time around, though she still got a few unapproving looks from some passerby who couldn't keep their eyes to themselves. Yang was in a much more upbeat mood as she imagined Weiss's reaction to the scarf, hoping he would like it just as much as she did. She hoped he wouldn't be taken aback by the snowflakes, since they weren't exactly the same as his family's crest. Just like the beautiful design, Weiss himself was still very much as dainty, as bold, and sometimes could be as cold as a snowflake, but he was also so much different, now, so much more special than the name he'd let define him for most of his life. Yang hoped he would see what she saw in him, would see that behind the fragile appearance, he was strong, and beautiful, and unique in a way that only he could be.

When they arrived at the hotel, they rode the elevator all the way up to their suite, Yang nervously tapping her fingers against the bag as she waited for it to ding. She didn't even know if Weiss would be there, yet, but all she could do was hope. And sure enough, when they reached their floor, and opened their door, all of their party, Weiss included, was there.

"We're back!" Ruby announced as she sped into the spacious suite, greeting everyone with a large smile.

Sun was the first to notice and question the damage to Blake's coat, but she brushed it off with a small, but tense smile, shrugging off her jacket and revealing the new one she'd just bought. She, Sun, and Ilia disappeared into one of the guest rooms while Ruby followed Nora into the kitchen where Ren had been making cookies. Only Jaune and Weiss remained in the sitting area, Jaune seeming to whisper something to Weiss before he patted his shoulder, and got up to go see what his own teammates were up to.

Yang furrowed her eyebrows as she approached Weiss, debating whether or not she should ask him what he had been talking to Jaune about. Instead, she opted to ignore it—they were friends, after all—and lowered herself to the cushion beside him where Jaune previously been. "How'd things go with your sister?"

Weiss simply grinned, his expression so full of happiness that it filled Yang with a warmth she couldn't quite explain. She couldn't remember the last time she'd seen Weiss this at ease. "It went so much better than I expected! Once she finally understood that this new look is more than just a disguise, she was incredibly accepting. And I don't want to brag, but she said that I'm now her favorite brother."

"Well, based on what you told me about your brother, I don't blame her," Yang joked with a smile of her own. "Though sisters aren't supposed to have favorites, just between you and me."

"That's easy for you to say," Weiss teased. "You only have one sibling."

Yang chuckled. "Even if I did, I don't think anyone could ever be cooler than Ruby." She glanced down at her bag, biting her lip. "So, uh, I found something at a shop that reminded me of you."

Weiss's eyes widened. "You didn't have to get me any—"

"No, I didn't," Yang cut him off, turning her head away so he couldn't see the pink in her cheeks that now seemed to be a common tinge whenever he was around. "But I wanted to."

He remained quiet, seeming to wait for Yang to continue.

She swallowed down her nerves, and reached for the bag, finally glancing up and offering it to Weiss. She watched as he took the bag, eyeing it uncertainly, at first, until Yang nodded, and he gave her a small smile as he reached inside. As he pulled out the scarf, his entire face lit up, his baby blues so filled with awe that Yang could physically feel just how much the gift had touched his heart. It made her own heart want to leap right out of her chest and engulf him in a huge bear hug.

"Yang, this is…" he started, his voice cracking as he trailed off. He glanced up at her, his eyes glistening, before looking back down at the scarf. "It's just like my grandfather's…"

"I know how much he meant to you," was all she could manage to whisper, words seeming to fail her otherwise as she sat in anxious excitement for her teammate.

Weiss wrapped the scarf around his neck and lifted the top over his nose, looking up at Yang over top of it. She could tell just by the way his eyelids creased at the bottom that he was grinning underneath the scarf, and Yang wished she could take a picture of just how adorable he looked right then. It had definitely been the right gift.

"So do you like it?"

He let out a breathy huff. "Of course I like it!" He lowered the scarf from his mouth, and quickly leaned in to peck Yang on the cheek. "Thank you."

Yang blinked, her mind seeming to draw a blank as she processed the kiss. It had been just a simple, grateful gesture, but for some reason, Yang couldn't help but feel there was a deeper meaning to it. Weiss had become increasingly affectionate ever since they reunited in Mistral, but hugs were about as touchy as he was willing to be, and even those were still rare unless he was leaning on Yang in distress. But this, the kiss, was impulsive, and genuine, and it felt sweeter and gentler than any other hug Yang had received from him up until that point. As much as she wanted to prove Blake wrong, she couldn't deny it any longer.

She didn't know when, or where, or even how, but at some point, somewhere down the road she'd been taking with him, Yang had fallen for Weiss.


	6. Chapter 6

"So, let me get this straight."

Weiss rubbed the back of his head, a hint of a timid smile creasing his lips at his sister's words. He had just spent the past ten minutes explaining his new identity to Winter after they had separated from the rest of Team RBY and their traveling party, having found a quiet place to speak in Winter's private quarters. She had been silent throughout the whole exchange, her expression stoic as she processed Weiss's words. Now that he had finished, however, his heart was racing inside his chest, his stomach furling with unease as he awaited her response.

"You decided to disguise yourself before coming to Atlas because you were afraid of being caught by Father," Winter recounted, her tone trivial, if not a bit cold. "But upon choosing a disguise, you came to the realization that you want to present and identify as a boy?"

He swallowed the lump that was rising in his throat, his gaze straying from Winter's as he tried to pick up any inkling of emotion from his sister. "It's more than that," he told her for what seemed like the hundredth time, when in actuality it was only the second. He had come out to so many people in the past few days that it was starting to feel like a new routine. However, it was a task nonetheless daunting.

Winter let out a slow, steady breath, and reached out her hand to rest on Weiss's leg. "I think I understand."

Weiss glanced up at her with a raised brow. "You do?"

She simply nodded, her facade finally starting to break as she offered him a sad smile. "Although I wasn't around to attend most of your performances since I joined the military, I still watched the broadcasts when I was able to. All of your lyrics, Weiss, had a similar theme, and I think I understand now what they meant."

"You mean you actually listened?"

His sister huffed softly. "Of course I did. I've always been listening to you, whether you knew it or not. You weren't the only one who was put through hell by Jacques Schnee, and I could tell even when you were little that you were struggling with something so much deeper than just trying to be the perfect child you thought he wanted."

 _How could you possibly know?_ Weiss wanted to ask, as he himself hadn't even realized the meaning behind his identity struggles until much later in his life. Had Winter known the answer all along, or had she speculated, wondered who was on the other side of the mirror, just as Weiss had the majority of his childhood?

"You never did pick out your own clothing," she continued. "Although I'm sure you would have done a fine job; you've always had a keen eye for fashion. But as much as you loved to shop for Dust and weapons, and all your other possessions, you _always_ put up a fight when Father tried to make you go dress shopping with him. He picked out everything you wore, and you just went with it, because you knew better than to argue against him. Whenever someone mentioned how pretty you looked at a party, you scoffed, and whenever someone asked you about your dresses, you always became defensive, calling them 'combat skirts'. And no matter how many times someone tried to convince you to wear your hair down, you always refused. I thought at the time you were simply rebelling against the image Father was trying to construct for you, but I see differently now."

Weiss blinked, his sister's words taking him by surprise. Even now, he was still learning things about himself he hadn't previously considered, and the more he learned, the more he recalled moments of his past, the more his current identity, and his past struggles, just seemed to make sense. How had he not questioned himself more at a younger age, how had he not allowed himself the opportunity to let his imagination roam? He had let himself be held prisoner to his father's ways for so long, he had spent much of his childhood unable to even think for himself. Winter had always been the one to encourage him, to warn him about giving in to their father's cruelty, and in a way, had Winter not been there for him through it all, Weiss realized he would still be lost. He would be just another Whitley.

"Though I'm still trying to wrap my head around one thing," Winter added as Weiss continued to stew in silence. "How ever did you think you could seriously get away with being unrecognized looking like _that_?"

He coughed, Winter's comment once again unexpected, if not a bit harsh. "W-what do you mean?"

She shook her head. "You really think cutting your hair and covering your scar would hide the fact that you still walk, talk, and carry yourself the same way you always have? Not to mention, that rapier you've got strapped to your belt that anyone would recognize as Myrtenaster from a mile away."

"I-I…" Weiss sighed. "I only had a few days to get myself together, okay? And after I had this revelation, I kind of stopped caring about the hiding my identity part. I just want to be _myself_ , Winter. I don't _want_ to have to hide."

Winter's smile widened into a doting grin. "And you _shouldn't_ have to hide." She moved her hand from his leg up to his shoulder and wrapped both her arms around him, pulling him into a gentle hug. "I can promise you this, so long as you stay with Ironwood's forces and _away_ from the public police, no one will try to bring you back to Father. He and Ironwood have been at odds ever since that disaster of a party, and Ironwood has sworn to me as soon as you were located that he would do everything in his power to keep you safe."

Weiss leaned into her embrace, closing his eyes as Winter's words finally found him solace. It was a small surprise to hear that the general had made such a promise against Jacques Schnee himself, but after everything Winter had done for Ironwood in his service, Weiss knew that it was a promise the man would surely keep. And it also meant that Weiss was free to be himself. No more false names that Weiss still had trouble trying to remember, and no more ducking into every single corner he turned. He was free, as free as he could be in Atlas, and that lifted a _huge_ weight off of his shoulders.

"Thank you, Winter."

His comfort only lasted a mere few minutes, however, as Winter pulled away, and stood up from her bunk. She walked over to the window and lifted the blinds, peering outside with a small shake of her head before turning back to Weiss. "I believe it's almost time I reacquaint you with your friends."

Although Weiss had wanted nothing more than to return to his friends, his heart became heavy at the thought of leaving his sister once more. It had been so long since he'd last seen her, since he'd last spent proper time with her, but it was just a consequence of their lives, now, and it was one Weiss had slowly come to accept. He knew that as far apart as he and Winter regularly were, he knew she would remain with him in mind, and at least for now, they were still in the same kingdom, under the same watchful eye of General Ironwood. So long as Weiss remained in Atlas, Winter would only be a short trip by airship away. He hoped that before Team RWBY's mission was over, he would get the chance to spend time with his sister again.

"I wish you could come with me…" Weiss murmured sadly after a moment. He flattened his palms against his thighs, glancing down toward the plain, steel-gray blanket that stretched tightly and immaculately across Winter's bunk. He had half the mind to ask how she had been able to live so minimally the past several years, but he already knew material possessions meant next to nothing to his sister. Winter had never cared about the physical value of her things, instead always opting to find value in virtue and order. Weiss himself was slowly beginning to understand and appreciate her way of living, too.

Winter walked back over to him and crouched before him just low enough to take his hands in her own. "We're in the same kingdom, now. That means you can call me whenever you need me — and I'll answer as much as I am able to. Even if I can't respond right away, I'll still read your messages. I'll _always_ make time for my favorite brother."

He gave her a bittersweet smile, reminding himself once more just how blessed he had been to have such a wonderful sister like Winter. Even through the hell that had been both of their childhoods, she had been there for him always, and Weiss knew that even if the rest of the world turned against him, Winter would forever remain at his side.

"Let's go," she told him one last time, helping Weiss to his feet with a gentle tug. "You can tell me about the rest of your adventures in Mistral on the way."

Weiss couldn't help but smirk at that. "Something tells me you're not going to like a lot of them."

"Well, then, you simply _must not_ leave anything out."

* * *

Upon finally arriving in the city, Weiss found himself feeling strangely out of place. Even as he walked through the streets he'd visited many a time before, being escorted by one of the general's human soldiers, he couldn't help but feel unsafe. All around him were socialites who knew the entire Schnee family by name and face, and if they'd only looked up from their Scrolls or shopping bags for five seconds, at least a handful was bound to recognize Weiss should they simply walk close enough. His only solace was the soldier beside him, as even the local police force rarely dared to approach Ironwood's personal fleet. But Weiss knew that as soon as he finally caught up with his group again, he would be on his own without the general's protection once more.

When he did finally arrive at the hotel, he was surprised to find that his teammates were not around. He would have thought that at least Yang would stick around to hear about his time with his sister, but according to Nora, Ruby and Blake had dragged Yang along with them to explore the city. Qrow and Oscar had apparently gone with Ironwood to the Academy to discuss what they should do with the Relic, and Sun and Jaune were flipping through the video game selection on the holoscreen in the open living space, the sound on the device much too loud for Weiss's liking. Ilia sat quietly in a corner, per usual, observing, but only minimally willing to interact with the others.

"So we're just supposed to sit here and wait until Qrow and Oscar give us further directions?" Weiss asked tiredly as he lowered himself to a cozy armchair just a few feet from Ren and Nora, who sat closely together on a matching loveseat.

"Pretty much," she responded, kicking her feet rhythmically against the furniture's base. "You could always go out and look for the rest of your team, though. I'm sure they'd love to have you with them."

Weiss bit his lip. "I kind of want to stay under the radar while I'm here. That'll be a lot easier in a large group where I won't stand out."

Nora raised an eyebrow. "You know, I didn't really want to say anything, because I know how much trouble you're going through to keep your identity safe, but you should really consider carrying a new weapon if you don't want anyone to notice you."

As if on instinct, he followed Nora's gaze to the rapier that rested against a wall by the suite's entrance, his face flushing as he remembered his sister's same warning from earlier. "So I've been told…"

"Ah, good, so I'm not the only one who noticed…" She chuckled to herself. "Well, anyway, we probably won't be seeing any action for a while, so it's probably not a big deal."

Weiss furrowed his eyebrows. "What makes you say that?"

Nora gestured to their spacious suite, her eyes wide as if Weiss was supposed to just be able to read her mind. "Look around, we're in Atlas! The most protected kingdom in the entire world. If anyone suspicious so much as tries to get past the border, they'll be shot down in an instant by the general's troops!"

 _That's not always a good thing,_ he thought to himself, shaking his head. How many refugees from Vale had Atlas turned away after the Fall of Beacon? How many students had been rejected from the academy simply because they did not meet the ridiculously high academic requirements? Most refugees had flocked to Shade Academy last Weiss had heard, including Team CFVY themselves, and after the attack on Haven, not even Mistral was considered safe enough anymore. No one was allowed in or out of Atlas without Ironwood's direct approval, and it was a miracle that the general had even allowed their party in with Salem's subordinates inevitably on their tail.

"You should make yourself comfortable, if you're not going out," Nora continued. "Ren and I will be rummaging around kitchen soon to see what we can whip up. It's only a matter of time before your teammates come back, too."

Weiss offered her a small smile. "Perhaps I can lend a hand?"

Her expression immediately became guarded, her teeth gritted together as she let out a low, uncertain hum. "I'm not sure that's the best idea," she deflected in a singsong voice as if to try to soften the injury behind her intended insult. "I, uh, saw what happened to the kitchen at Beacon when you tried to bake cookies for that weapons fundraiser…"

"That wasn't my fault!" Weiss answered sharply, Nora's words causing him to sink back into his seat in mild embarrassment. To his surprise, a timid chuckle sounded from behind them where Ilia sat, the scales on her face turning a soft shade of pink that she immediately tried to hide with her hands.

"We appreciate the offer," Ren spoke up, his tone reassuring. "But we can handle it ourselves."

Weiss let out a disappointed groan. "Fine, I guess I'll just…" He glanced around the room, wondering what else he could do to occupy himself. He really did not want to be alone right now, but none of his other current options seemed all too appealing.

Sun stood up from his spot across the room, muttering something about the lame gaming options as he walked back to the corner where Ilia was sitting. Jaune switched off the holoscreen, and met Weiss's gaze with a small shrug.

"How did things go with your sister?" he vocalized loudly from across the room.

Weiss rolled his eyes, pushing forward in his seat, and lifting himself to his feet. "Hasn't anyone told you it's rude to shout indoors?"

Jaune let out a nervous laugh. "Right, sorry." He moved over on the sofa as Weiss crossed the room to him, lowering himself a respectable several inches away from the blond. Jaune cleared his throat, and turned to Weiss to speak once more. "So, you don't seem too broken up. I'm assuming it went well?"

"It did," Weiss affirmed with a nod. "Thank you for asking."

He lifted a hand to the back of his head, seeming to be at a loss for words. "S-so, did you want to talk about it?"

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "Hmm?"

"About how things went with your sister," he elaborated. "I mean, I assume you'd rather talk to your teammates about it, I just thought I'd ask since they're not here right now."

"Oh." Weiss wasn't really sure what more he could say about his conversation with Winter. Everything he'd told his sister he'd already told Jaune and the rest of their party just a few nights earlier, and if he was telling the truth, Weiss was already getting tired of having to constantly repeat it. But what else was there to really talk about?

"By the way," he continued, shifting his gaze to the floor, "before they left, Yang seemed pretty worried about you. I guess you two did grow pretty close in Mistral, huh?"

Weiss blinked, Jaune's comment taking him off-guard. "She was worried?"

"It's why Ruby and Blake dragged her into the city. She wouldn't stop brooding, and I'm pretty sure it's because you weren't here with us."

"But I already told her she didn't have anything to worry about." Weiss frowned. "I know my sister can be scary, but she's always had my best interest."

Jaune let out a quiet hum. "Maybe it wasn't about your sister, then? You said all of this started happening because you were looking to disguise yourself from your father, right?"

"Yes, but no offense, Jaune, I don't really want to talk about that." Weiss closed his eyes, leaning back against the sofa's cushions. "Why do you think Yang would be worried about that?"

"Well, you were taken away before…" he muttered quietly. "If I were her, I'd be pretty upset if it happened again."

Weiss cracked an eye open, glancing at Jaune from the side. He had never talked to Jaune about anything this personal before, but for some reason, it seemed as though the boy was speaking from experience. It made sense, though; there was a time Jaune had had a crush on Weiss, as many times as he had tried to deter it. It was weird thinking about that, now, after his short-lived relationship with Neptune, after Pyrrha, after the Fall of Beacon… But even at Haven, Weiss had almost died, and had it not been for Jaune…

But why would Yang be any more upset about Weiss's absence than either of his other two teammates? She didn't really think he would willingly leave her, after everything they'd been through together, after the promise he had made to always be there for her?

"Did she say something when she was here?" he asked Jaune. "About me specifically?"

Jaune shook his head. "Not really. Just the same stuff about, 'he should be here by now'. When Ruby and Blake first tried to get her to go out with them, she insisted on staying to wait for you."

"Are you two _really_ that dense?" Nora interrupted from the other side of the room. She was standing from her seat, now, her hands on her hips as she sighed disapprovingly.

Weiss furrowed his eyebrows. "What? Am I missing something?"

Nora clicked her tongue. "Wow, boys really _don't_ know anything." She lowered her hands to her sides, turning her back to the two of them as she started toward the kitchen. "By the way, Jaune is the _last_ person who should be giving you girl advice."

"Okay, _wow_ , this is _not_ what we're talking about," Jaune shouted after Nora as she disappeared around the corner. Weiss was only growing more and more confused by the minute, but he didn't dare ask Nora to elaborate, mostly because he was still reeling from her jab about Weiss's intelligence.

Ren stood up, and gave the two of them the smallest hint of a smile. "Actually, she may be onto something." With that, he followed Nora into the kitchen, leaving Jaune and Weiss alone to decipher the meaning behind their words.

Weiss immediately turned to Jaune. "What was that about?"

He shook his head. "Oh, you know how Nora can be. She's just joking!"

"Yes, but usually Ren doesn't agree with her when she is."

"Forget it, she's just speculating, anyway." He started to stand, clearly not wanting to continue the conversation any further, but Weiss was not about to let him go.

"No, tell me," he pressed, reaching out for Jaune's arm and pulling him back down to the cushion. "What did she mean?"

Jaune huffed, turning his gaze away from Weiss. "She thinks Yang has been acting weird because she likes you."

Weiss's grip tightened around Jaune's arm, his mind becoming foggy as he struggled to accept the other boy's suggestion. Was it really possible that Yang had developed feelings for him? Was that why she had been pressing him so much about his romantic identity, lately? And was Weiss's transition the _only_ reason Yang suddenly seemed to have a change of heart?

"Hey, Weiss?" Jaune awkwardly coughed, breaking Weiss from his thoughts. "Can I have my arm back?"

"Right." He released his grip, slowly turning to meet Jaune's unusually concerned gaze. "Sorry…"

Blond brows knitted together, deep blue eyes narrowed as Jaune held Weiss's gaze, his expression seeming to analyze Weiss the same way he always analyzed his combat strategies. Perhaps Jaune was much more perceptive than Weiss had ever been willing to admit, or perhaps he was just as confused as Weiss had always assumed. But at least he appeared to be willing to listen, which was something Weiss really needed right then.

"Jaune…" Weiss folded his hands in his lap, his cheeks beginning to burn at the thought of the next few words he was about to speak. "Why… why would anyone like me?"

"Really?" His eyes widened, seemingly taken aback by the inquiry. "Weiss, you're a great person. Sure, you used to be pretty cold, but… but you were always a challenge, and even behind your cold exterior, you still had more passion than anyone I knew. And you're smart, and _so_ much kinder than you used to be, and, well…" He lifted a hand to his forehead, brushing it through his bangs as he let out a quiet laugh. "Just from one dude to another, you're still pretty attractive. You always have been, but now that you're finally coming more into yourself, I think your confidence is much more sincere. Yang always came across to me as the type of girl who likes confident people. In a way, I guess I kind of learned a lot from watching her, too."

Weiss squeezed his hands together, sucking in his bottom lip as he let Jaune's words sink in. He wasn't sure _why_ he had asked, really. It wasn't so much that he was _surprised_ someone could like him, moreso, he was still trying to figure out if he was able to like someone back, particularly, _Yang_. But how could he know? How did he even know his feelings for Neptune had been sincere all those months ago? Where did the line fall between platonic appreciation and romantic longing? Weiss knew he wanted Yang around, he had grown much closer to her than he'd ever been to anyone but his sister, and Yang had opened him up to so many different possibilities in the time they'd spent together. Yang was the one who seemed to actually understand what exactly it was Weiss needed, and when he needed it. And her _hugs…_

Well, Weiss couldn't deny that he'd gotten used to the way it felt being surrounded by Yang's warmth. Even though he was still embarrassed by the sheer amount of times he'd broken down in her arms over the past several days, he still had to admit that it had felt _good._ Or, well, as good as crying _could_ feel when his entire body was racked with sobs, but Yang had provided with him so much comfort, and there had never been a moment of judgment between them as he left all of his burdens in her embrace.

That was another thing. Yang had _never_ judged him, not before he came to terms with his identity, and not after. Sure, she had made similar assumptions that everyone else had about Weiss's upbringing, but she had never truly used them against Weiss when it mattered most, and Yang had _always_ encouraged him to be open even when it felt like the world didn't want to hear what he had to say. She had always given him the benefit of the doubt, always made sure Weiss was doing okay even if Weiss hadn't always answered her honestly, but Yang had always _cared_. And, even if he didn't realize it at the time, Yang had _always_ been the one Weiss had found himself gravitating toward, looking up to.

But was there more to his feelings for Yang than just that?

"You still seem like you're a little lost," Jaune said after Weiss remained silent for more than just a few short moments. "I mean… not in a bad way, I just… I hope I didn't say anything too weird."

Weiss shook his head. "No, no, you're fine… I just…" He glanced up at Jaune, his face still flushed, but his eyes showing much more desperation than any sort of embarrassment or shame. "I don't know, how you do _know_ if you like someone more than just the standard amount?"

Jaune held up a finger, his mouth open in hesitance, but he lowered his hand back to his side a moment later, and exhaled slowly in what seemed to be uncertainty. "I guess it's similar to how you figured out that you're a dude. When you _do_ know, it just feels _right_."

"Yeah. I guess that makes sense." He turned his gaze back to his lap, finally releasing his hands as he let out a light huff. "You know, I think this is the longest conversation I've ever had with you."

"And I'm surprised you haven't run away yet," Jaune joked. "But I'm guessing it helps that I'm not trying to serenade you anymore."

Weiss laughed. "I'd say that's definitely an improvement."

He was about to thank Jaune when the sound of their main door clicking open stole his attention, and he, and everyone else, followed the sound as Ruby burst through the entrance, a giant grin on her face.

"We're back!"

Sun was the first to stand as Blake entered the suite, her coat looking a little worse for wear as the tail appeared to be stained with some kind of dark sludge. "What the heck happened to you?" he asked, but Blake simply shrugged him off as she revealed a shopping bag at her side. She pulled out a new jacket, this one thicker and darker than her white trenchcoat, and much shorter, but it still had a small train that Blake seemed to like so much. She gestured toward Ilia, who stood upon Blake's acknowledgment, and the three of them disappeared behind a door leading to one of the bedrooms.

Weiss watched as Yang shuffled into the suite behind Ruby, her demeanor much less confident than he was used to seeing from the brawler. As Ruby left the sitting room to see what Nora and Ren were up to, Yang seemed to meet Weiss's gaze across the room, and suddenly, Weiss felt as though his heart would explode through his chest. He wasn't sure he was ready to see Yang so soon after his talk with Jaune.

But before he really had the time to second-guess himself, Jaune shifted on the sofa, drawing Weiss's attention as he lifted a gentle hand to Weiss's shoulder. "You got this," he whispered reassuringly, and awkwardly gave his shoulder a pat before he stood up, and headed in the same direction as Ruby.

 _Oh, so I'm on my own again…_ Weiss drew in a deep breath, and glanced up at Yang, meeting her confused expression as her lilac eyes seemed to linger on the place Jaune had just been sitting. He steeled himself as Yang stepped forward, clearing the rest of the distance between them as she lowered herself to the same seat.

"How'd things go with your sister?" she asked, her hands fumbling the handle of a small gift bag that she had resting between her feet.

Weiss glanced down at the bag, his curiosity overtaking him momentarily before he returned his attention to Yang, and offered her a grateful smile. Now _this_ was something he could comfortably talk about. "It went so much better than I expected! Once she understood that this new look is more than just a disguise, she was incredibly accepting." His smile grew into a cocky grin as he remembered one of the last things Winter had said to him. "And I don't want to brag, but she said that I'm now her favorite brother."

Yang seemed to chuckle at that, her previous anxieties seeming to have passed as she returned Weiss's smile. "Well, based on what you told me about your brother, I don't blame her." She leaned in closer, her shoulder just inches from Weiss's, and he couldn't help but hold his breath as he kept gaze glued to his friend's. "Though sisters aren't supposed to have favorites, just between you and me."

He let go of his breath, managing to find the strength to tease the older girl. "That's easy for you to say. You only have one sibling."

She pulled away again, and Weiss could feel his heart sink just a little as the warmth from her body heat subsided. "Even if I did, I don't think anyone could ever be cooler than Ruby." She turned her gaze away, and it was the first time Weiss found he wasn't looking into her captivating eyes since her return to the hotel. Why did everything about Yang suddenly feel so much more powerful than it had before?

Weiss followed her attention to the bag on the floor, his curiosity increasing as Yang seemed to bite her lip. Was she becoming nervous again? Just _what_ was she hiding?

"So, uh, I found something at a shop that reminded me of you."

Suddenly, his back straightened, his eyes widening as he stared down at the mystery bag. _She was thinking of me?_ He cleared his throat, hoping Yang didn't notice the shock in his voice. "You didn't have to get me any—"

"No, I didn't," she cut him off before he had the chance to finish. She turned her head completely, her face now obscured by her long, golden locks. "But I wanted to."

He remained quiet, only because he couldn't quite think of what to say. Nora's and Jaune's words were starting to really sink in, now. Yang had been thinking about Weiss, had bought _him_ something for no other reason than her own pure desire. Did she… did she _really_ like him?

Yang lifted the bag, finally glancing up and offering it to Weiss. He eyed it cautiously, waiting until Yang nodded her approval, before he took it with a hesitant smile, slowly glancing down at the tissue paper that concealed whatever was inside.

When he reached in, his fingertips brushed against a soft, warm material, reminiscent of the cozy winter blanket Klein had knitted with his own hands when Weiss was just a small child. He pulled out the gift, the first glimpse of a brilliant red filling Weiss with awe as it unraveled into his lap. When he finally had the entire scarf in his hands, his lips upturned into the widest smile, his heart seizing in overwhelming adoration.

"Yang, this is…" His voice cracked as he struggled to find the words to portray his gratitude, but he hoped his eyes would help convey his emotions as he finally glanced back up at Yang. "It's just like my grandfather's…"

He wasn't sure Yang was even aware of just how much the gift had meant. His grandfather, Nicholas Schnee, had been Weiss's hero for as long as he could remember. He had been the start of the Schnee Dust Company, had been a well-respected Huntsman who saved the lives of many, had brought fortune to so many distraught and unfortunate people. He was the reason Weiss had wanted to become a Huntsman himself, had went against his father's wishes just to become the hero that his grandfather had been known to be. And his most defining feature, one Weiss was _certain_ he hadn't ever mentioned to Yang or his friends, had been a tattered, red scarf that he wore everywhere he went, on every mission, to every meeting, to ever family gathering Weiss had remembered until he passed away.

"I know how much he meant to you," Yang murmured softly, as if she had just read every memory that raced through Weiss's head.

Weiss wrapped the scarf around his neck, pulling it up over his nose and mouth in an attempt to hide his blush from Yang. There was no doubt about it, now — he _did_ like Yang Xiao Long. How could he not after everything she had done for him, after everything they'd been through? He knew right then, looking up at her over the warmth of his new scarf, that there was no one else, not even his sister, and not even Neptune himself, who had ever been able to fill him with such joy, with such _desire._ Yang was special.

"So do you like it?"

He closed his eyes, taking a moment to calm his nerves as he lowered the scarf from his mouth. "Of course I like it!" Not daring to open his eyes, he leaned up to his teammate, and as quickly as the impulse had popped into his mind, he pressed his lips to Yang's cheek. When he finally opened his eyes, his heart was pounding in his chest, but he mustered the courage to look the woman he'd fallen for in the eyes. "Thank you."

Yang blinked, Weiss's gesture clearly forcing down her guard, and for a moment, Weiss worried he'd made a mistake. But when her gaze finally cleared and a warm smile reached her cheeks, tinged the brightest shade of pink, he could see the answer shining in her eyes. Yang truly, _definitely_ , felt the same way.

She reached for Weiss's hand, intertwining her fingers with his, and this time, Weiss felt a different kind of comfort when their palms pressed securely together, like he had finally found the final piece to a puzzle he didn't know he'd been missing. His only regret, one he didn't dwell too much upon, was that he hadn't found it sooner. But now that he had it, he could finally call it complete.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long since my last update! In all honesty, it took me quite some time to figure out where I wanted to go with this, and I decided that this will be the last chapter. I do plan on writing some one-shots to tie in down the road, but as far as this isolated story goes, I can't think of a better place to end it than here. I just want to thank you all for sticking with me and showing so much support. The reception I've received from this piece has been incredible, and you've all given me courage to explore more FTM!Weiss headcanons that really hit close to home for me. See you in the next story!**

* * *

Everything was such a blur. Yang could still feel the warmth of Weiss's palm against hers, the gentle, lingering sensation of his fingers interlaced with her own. She couldn't even remember who had reached out first, or who had been the first to pull away when Ruby announced from the kitchen that dinner was ready. All she knew was that it hadn't lasted nearly long enough.

After dinner, Weiss had disappeared without a word while Yang remained behind to help Blake with the dishes. Although Blake remained uncharacteristically smug throughout the process, Yang couldn't help but worry she had done or said something wrong, or somehow hadn't done _enough_. Even during dinner, Weiss had trouble making eye contact with Yang, hurriedly turning away every time Yang sent a glance his way. She thought that maybe Weiss had just been playing the bashful little prince, but then he had excused himself from the table before anyone else had, and that was when Yang had started to panic.

Okay, so maybe "panic" was a little too strong of a word, but she certainly wasn't too confident in where she stood with Weiss right then. She absolutely could not deny her feelings for him any longer, and she didn't want to; but Weiss's own heart seemed to be on a different page, perhaps even a completely different book.

So why had he _kissed_ her?

She had spent the majority of the evening trying to make sense of the gesture, but _nothing_ she could possibly think of made sense, at least not when it came to _Weiss_. He had never really been an affectionate person, and even in the times he was, he'd only ever allowed a hug or simple hand on the shoulder to show his appreciation. Why would Weiss have kissed Yang if he hadn't had any ulterior motives? Why would he have put himself so far out of his own comfort zone?

"Hey, Blake…"

Her partner had just finished drying the last dish, and was about to return it to an upper cabinet when she turned at the sound of Yang's voice. She offered the brawler a smile, but it quickly faded when she seemed to notice the concern in Yang's eyes. She quickly put the dish away, and focused all of her attention to Yang. "What's wrong?"

"I…" Yang started, but she wasn't sure what she even wanted to say. She glanced down at the stainless steel sink that was still filled with warm water, and reached inside to release the plug. "I need your opinion on something."

Blake leaned with her back against the counter, seeming to study Yang's expression for a moment before she quirked an eyebrow. "Is this about Weiss?"

Yang huffed. "You should know…"

"Well, I won't know unless you tell me." Blake gave her another smile, this one smaller, more sympathetic. "But I heard your conversation earlier. For a fancy hotel, these walls are surprisingly thin."

"Right." Yang let out a sigh, and glanced toward the living area where the rest of their group - except for Weiss - were sitting around the lit fireplace, chatting and laughing. _Where did he run off to?_

He had to still be in the hotel, right? He wouldn't just _leave_ them after all they'd gone through… would he?

"He seemed to like the scarf," Blake continued, meeting Yang's gaze as it returned to her teammate. "He seems to like you, too."

Yang's cheeks immediately reddened at her friend's words, still not quite used to having this kind of conversation with Blake. If it were anyone else but Weiss, it would have been a different story, but whatever happened between the two of them concerned their whole team, now, and Yang didn't want to admit that potentially messing that up scared her more than anything right then. "Does he, though?"

Blake furrowed her eyebrows. "Of course he does. It was written all over his face at dinner."

She blinked, clearly _hearing_ Blake's words, but she wasn't sure if she was willing to accept them as truth. "How could you tell?" She dried off her hands and raised them to her chest, crossing them self-consciously as she gave the other girl her full attention.

"You mean you _couldn't_?" Blake let out an amused hum. "Usually you're the one who always picks up on this kind of stuff."

Yang narrowed her eyes. "Come on, Blake, just help me out."

"Okay," she chimed in mock-defense, beginning to lower her voice. "Well, for starters, he couldn't stop staring at you. And the way he turned away every time you looked at him? That's like one of the most classic signs right there."

"So I wasn't just imagining that, then."

Blake chuckled. "Yang, you've got nothing to worry about." She moved her gaze toward the main entrance to their suite, her feline ears giving a sudden twitch. "Though if you're really concerned about Weiss, I suggest you talk to him yourself."

Just then, the door opened, and Weiss entered the suite, his new scarf wrapped snugly around him, his nose and cheeks tinged pink from the cold. Yang held her breath as she watched Weiss kick off his boots, and round the corner into the living area where he greeted their friends.

"Oh, Weiss, you're back!" Ruby exclaimed, standing from her spot between Sun and Nora on one of the sofas. "Just in time, we're about to start a game!"

Weiss gave her a soft smile, and politely nodded his acknowledgment. "Thanks, Ruby, but I actually have something to take care of." He glanced around the room, seeming to search for something — or perhaps _someone_ — before he finally met Yang's gaze through the paneless window that separated the kitchen and living space. "Good, you're still here."

Yang knitted her brows together, wondering what her teammate was getting at. "Here I am," she responded in a slightly awkward tone, mentally kicking herself for sounding like an idiot. She turned to Blake with a grateful nod, who gestured for her to leave. She took a deep breath, and stepped out toward Weiss.

He cleared the rest of the distance between them, his bright eyes gleaming with determination as he reached out for Yang's wrist. "Come with me."

 _Now that's the Weiss I remember_ , Yang bit back the urge to say, her stomach roiling with a strange mixture of relief and nervous anticipation. Weiss _seemed_ like he was okay, but after having left out of the blue without any word of where he was going, Yang still couldn't help but feel like something wasn't right.

She followed him into Team RWBY's shared bedroom, all the way to the back through the open balcony. An icy wind blew past them as they stepped out into the moonlight, causing a small shiver to run up Yang's spine. She buried her chin into the insulated collar of her jacket, wondering just when it had gotten so cold. She was used to frigid weather back on Patch, as she and her family grew up in the more mountainous area of the island, but those winters were nothing in comparison to the entirety of the glacial continent that was Solitas.

"Are you okay?" Weiss asked her, seeming to sense her discomfort as he finally released her wrist. He shuffled over to the rail of the balcony, the wind catching the loose ends of his scarf, waving them gently behind him in the breeze.

Yang reached for the zipper at the front of her jacket, and pulled it all the way up to her collar, shielding her once-exposed chest from the cold. "I should be asking you the same question," she finally quipped to Weiss, the first words she'd spoken to him since before they'd eaten dinner. "You kind of just disappeared."

Weiss turned to her with a short nod, his expression more guarded now that they were alone. "Right, sorry I didn't tell anyone. I just… really needed to do some thinking."

"Can… can you tell me what about?" Yang asked, hoping she wasn't pushing him too quickly.

He offered her a small smile, and the simple gesture alone was all it took to undo all of Yang's anxiety. She let out a breath of relief, and waited for Weiss to continue. "You know these past few days have been quite the journey for me."

"Yeah, you've been through a lot." Yang stepped closer to Weiss, joining him at the railing. "But you've proven time and time again just how strong you are for not letting it tear you down."

Weiss's smile widened. "Thank you, Yang… really. It means a lot to me." He glanced down at her right arm, the one closest to him, and tenderly rested a hand upon her shoulder. "That's kind of what I want to talk to you about."

Yang followed his gaze to the hand on her shoulder, unable to find the words to respond. She wasn't sure what to expect, but having that small, but surprisingly steady weight there on her shoulder felt good, reassuring, and she didn't want to break that contact with Weiss.

"I… When you helped me come to terms with my identity, I thought it would be the only thing I'd have to work out," he continued, drawing Yang's attention back to his eyes, which were sincere and focused, the most confident she had seen him in a while. "Or, at least, it was the only thing I _wanted_ to work out at the time. The truth is, I've known how I've felt about you for a long time, Yang. I just… didn't know what it meant."

She swallowed, her heart racing as she predicted where this conversation would lead them, but she was much too cautious to get her hopes up. "What do you mean?"

"I mean—" He glanced around Yang, and let out a sigh. He lowered his hand from her shoulder, the absence of his warmth filling Yang with the slightest amount of sorrow, but she didn't dwell on it long as Weiss reached for both of her hands, and led her over to a chair just outside the balcony door. He still held tight as she took a seat, looking up at him with intense, but somehow still delicate, violet eyes. "When you asked me about who I was attracted to back when we were on the ship, I kind of panicked. I… wasn't really sure at the time how to answer that question. And while I still don't really know how I want to label my orientation yet, I _do_ know one thing that is for sure."

"What's that?" Yang murmured meekly, a part of her still unsure if she was ready for the answer. But this time, she had a good feeling. This time, she told herself she could handle the truth.

Weiss gave Yang's hands a tight squeeze, his expression beginning to falter. Maybe he wasn't as confident as he tried to make himself appear, but it was okay; Yang liked this softer, more honest version of him better. It was always when Weiss was at his most vulnerable that Yang found she could most clearly understand his heart. "I like you, Yang… I think I may even love you."

And that was it. Something about hearing those words, the words she had been secretly hoping, _wishing_ to hear from her teammate for several months, now, finally broke the dam that Yang had built so high around her heart. She couldn't stop the tears of joy as they flooded her eyes, couldn't stop her lips from trembling as she tried to find the words to reply. "I-I… _too_ …"

His smile widened, the sight of Yang in tears bringing the water to his own eyes, and he collapsed to his knees in front of her where he buried his face in her lap. "I'm so glad!" he cried, his hands moving from her own and reaching up to clutch her jacket. "That was so… so embarrassing!"

Yang leaned down to rest her chin atop his fluffy white locks, letting out the most pathetic laugh she'd ever heard. "I thought… I was worried you'd…" She stopped herself from returning to those negative thoughts, reminding herself that Weiss had already confessed, that he truly felt the same way. It was going to be okay.

They held each other for a few long moments, reveling in each other's presence as they slowly calmed back down. Yang had never felt so full, so overwhelmed than she was right then, but it was one of the best feelings she'd had in a long time. After everything they'd gone through together, every loss, every painful memory, every moment of loneliness and confidence in each other, they were finally together, on the same wavelength, sharing the same heart. And Yang _never_ wanted to forget that feeling.

"Weiss…"

He raised his head, his eyes still shining with tears as he quietly sniffled. He was still smiling, but it was wavering, now, his red, tear-streaked cheeks very clearly displaying every emotion that poured out from inside.

Yang was stronger, now, more composed. She gave him the sweetest, most loving of smiles as she cupped his face with her left hand, and tenderly wiped away his tears with her thumb. When the tears finally seemed to stop, she helped Weiss to his feet, and pulled him just as gently into the space between her lap.

"I want you to know that there's _never_ anything you need to be afraid to talk to me about." She interlaced her fingers with his, the warmth of his palms against hers the most comforting sensation in the world. "I've always cared about you, Weiss, _so_ much, and I want to be here for you in every way."

Weiss nodded. "I know, Yang." He turned her hands over so they were palm-up in his own, glancing down at their hands as he began to trace little circles in her palms with his thumbs. "I… don't know what's going to happen once we leave Atlas. I don't even know how long we're going to be here. I don't know how much longer it'll be before Salem catches up with us, but… I don't want to worry about any of that right now. I just… want to focus on me… on _us_."

"I want that, too." She wasn't sure what kinds of battles were up ahead, but she knew, inevitably, they were ones they'd have to face. Yang still hadn't told anyone that her mother was the Spring Maiden, and she knew that sooner or later, the truth would come out. That they'd have to cross that bridge when they got there. Salem was an unknown threat, and Yang would be lying if she said she wasn't scared. But she didn't want to dwell on that. As far as she was concerned, Atlas was safe, and even if it wasn't the most accepting of kingdoms, she could at least live in comfort knowing that, for the time-being, the threats of Salem and her Grimm were outside, far away from them all.

"Do you think," Weiss started, a wistful glint in his eyes, "that there's a future for us after all of this?"

Yang furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

He let out a sigh, his heart seeming heavy. "I mean, do you think this war will ever be over? Between the Grimm and mankind? Do you think we'll ever see the end of it?"

"I don't know," she answered honestly, but for the first time in a while, the truth didn't seem to bother her. Yang had signed up to become a Huntress knowing full-well that it was probably going to become a lifelong job. She knew it wasn't going to be easy, and that she would end up facing loss and hurt along the way. But she wasn't the only one going through it, and she never had to be. She had her sister, she had her team, and she had many friends and allies who were fighting the same fight. And they were all fighting to make the world a better place; so that, one day, when she finally did retire, she would be able to do so peacefully knowing that there were other Huntsmen and Huntresses like her working to keep the world safe.

She gazed up at Weiss, holding his concerned stare. "But I know that just because we're in the middle of all of this—" She removed her hands from Weiss's, and gently guided him down to her lap, the closeness bringing a light blush to his cheeks. "—It doesn't mean we can't build another life."

Weiss bit his lip, seeming to contemplate the situation. He glanced at Yang before turning his eyes away, and leaning into her chest, his head resting delicately against her shoulder. "It's weird… I'm in Atlas, the place I've been most terrified to return to, but with you, it doesn't feel so scary…"

Yang lifted a hand to his head, weaving her fingers through his soft hair. "The people here aren't that scary," she mused. "They're just ignorant and foolish. If anything, they're more afraid of _us_ than we should be of them."

He grunted. "You haven't met my father."

"And I hope I'll never have to." She gave him an encouraging smile. "But if that day comes, I'm seriously going to have some words for him. Maybe a punch or two."

"Yang!"

"What?" She laughed. "It's true. You can't tell me you've been wanting to do the same."

Instead of answering, Weiss just nuzzled into her, hiding his face. He let out a muffled grumble into Yang's neck, his breath tickling her skin.

She grinned at the sensation, glad to see that Weiss seemed to be in higher spirits. "Why do you keep doing that?"

Weiss peered up at her, his brow quirked in confusion. "Doing what?"

"Hiding your face."

He raised his head, averting his gaze again as he sucked in his bottom lip. "I'm not hiding…"

"Then look at me."

Weiss let out a huff, but did as he was told. As he lifted his eyes to meet Yang's again, his cheeks flooded with color, and Yang had a feeling it wasn't from the cold. His eyes flickered downward for a split second before they immediately moved back up, and suddenly, Yang realized what he was doing.

A knowing smirk formed at the corners of her lips. Deciding to play Weiss's game, she mimicked his movements, glancing down at his lips before she met his gaze again. He picked up pretty quickly on what she was doing, because he looked away again, this time letting out a frustrated groan.

"You know," Yang started, warmth flooding her cheeks as she drew Weiss's attention back to her. "If you want to kiss me, all you have to do is ask."

He rolled his eyes, but Yang could tell he was fighting his own feelings of embarrassment. He had clearly reached his limit of taking initiative for the evening.

"But you don't have to," she added, reaching both of her arms around him into a gentle embrace. "We can just sit here and enjoy the peace and quiet if you want."

Weiss laid his head back against Yang's shoulder once more, nodding into the collar of her jacket. He closed his eyes, his breathing beginning to slow as the color in his cheeks started to fade. "I… I _do_ want to," he whispered. "I just… want to figure this out, first."

Yang, too, closed her eyes, listening to the sound of his breathing. "Take all the time you need. I'm not going anywhere."

And she didn't need anymore than that. Just having Weiss there, being able to hold him close, knowing that he felt the same was enough. Whatever would become of them would be their journey together, their decision to make when they were both ready. Right now, all Yang wanted was to enjoy every moment and opportunity that she had, and for Weiss to do the same. They had come a long way since Beacon, and even since Haven. And they would continue to move forward the same way they always had — _together_.


End file.
